QUESTIONS OF PROCEDURE
by Gul Melset
Summary: Shortly after the end of the Dominion War, assistance is being given the people of Cardassia, but this is not without conflicts.


Questions of Procedure

            "Mr. Andrews, a message from Cardassia Prime has just arrived; we should view it together, if you can spare the time." Melset opened the door to her colleague's office and looked in. "It does seem to be important."

            The human put his work on hold and followed the Cardassian into her office immediately. Andrews watched her open the channel, then pull out a chair, nod at him with a friendly smile, as if everything was according to the patterns of cooperation she had always known._ I admire you. You are well aware of what is being played here, yet you do not let any of us feel just what it means for you to be subordinate to someone not of your people... I never would have expected a Cardassian to submit to such humiliation so calmly.... _

            It was common knowledge, though never mentioned openly, that in spite of her being the nominal head of the SFHS offices on Terok'Nor, Melset had been directed to view any important messages with a witness and accept aid from new sources only after discussing the matter with one of the other heads of department, both of them non-Cardassian. Repartition and transferral of goods, employment of further personnel, each detail had to be double-checked and approved by Myssiro, Selon or Andrews before further processing was initiated. At receiving the communication containing this detail, she had notified the other three immediately, shrugging off any critical comments or their proposal to register a complaint about this undeniably discriminatory procedure which she herself regarded as standard. Her reaction had been, "We were the enemy for many decades, so how can you be so naive as to think I would possibly be trusted more than any other Cardassian? Remember, I _am a Gul, although what is left of our Military no longer poses a threat to even the weakest of enemies. Our respective worlds and institutions are cooperating in this effort, thus we have to function as a unit, which assures greater efficiency. Actually, it is the best form of cooperation I can imagine. In spite of what you may have heard, we are trained from childhood on to cooperate, combining talents and competence for the greater good." She adopted the overbearing, contemptuous attitude everyone associated with Cardassians, "That is why we could stage such devastating attacks on your worlds. We never acted as individuals in combat or organization, but always as a unit." Reverting to her normal style, she added, "Recall the potential for conflict inherent in assisting such a number of various peoples besides those of the Cardassian Union. We need experts to circumvent these problems before they have a chance to develop." They had all countersigned the acceptance form before Selon transmitted it to Headquarters._

            His thoughts were interrupted when the image of an older Cardassian officer appeared on the screen, stared out at Andrews and Melset; his expression became undeniably suspicious as he had not expected to see a human next to her, included in procedure as an equal.

            Melset recognized his surprise at once and explained, "Gul Madred, the presence of Mr Andrews is necessary, according to the terms of my contract. After all, this office is not only responsible for organizing deliveries to Cardassia, but to other worlds as well. Mr Andrews is my fellow coordinator, his area of responsibility Federation worlds, thus fully authorized to participate in our work as an equal, accepting and relaying messages. The same fact applies to the Bajorans named Selon and Myssiro. Should you wish to contact me at any time and be notified that I am not available, then ask to be connected to one of my fellow coordinators." Her attitude showed clearly enough that she would not accept any discussion of the terms to which she had agreed.

            There was no visible response to this information apart from a slight nod; the former Order liaison's reply was even as he gave his report, "Our technicians have managed to progress to the point of repairing, respectively rebuilding some few generators in a number of cities. Energy will be sporadic at best, but the remaining cables and transmitters are currently being examined, repaired and, if possible, reactivated on an experimental basis; it would appear more has been preserved from destruction than we originally dared expect; the debris shielded these installations from the worst of the damage. In that we are fortunate that we had all of these facilities underground. I am transmitting details to your central computer." The officer turned away to press some keys on his commlink.

            A moment later, Myssiro called over from his station, "Message received and registered."

            "Gul Madred, transmission effected, processing shall begin at once." She met his eyes to say in a low voice, "Every element of positive information gives more incentive to continue."

            "I ... understand." His intonation revealed that he appreciated the difficulties involved in these projects. After a moment, he said quietly, "You initiated inquiries about my family on my behalf, Gul Melset. My wife and daughter have been found in a camp on the outskirts of Loo'Wess where they had sought refuge; we have been reunited, thanks to a human named Major O'Connor. He saw to it that they were transferred here at once and provided with adequate food and shelter. Transmit my gratitude to him; he said he knew you from the onset of assistance."

            "This _is most gratifying!" was the reply. "As to the information you have sent, I shall see to its processing immediately. Melset out." __That is a surprise... O'Connor really did help, not only paid lip service as has been the case with so many humans. Opening Madred's file, Melset quickly read the main details of his report._

            The information Gul Madred and Garak had jointly transmitted could, under circumstances, be crucial. It appeared that at least some of the installations had not been completely destroyed making it possible for their cities' reconstruction to advance a little more quickly. The piles of rubble were still so massive, hardly anyone would believe at seeing them that they could ever be eliminated even in years of unremitting labour, but each transmission showed some slight advances. There was not one individual who held back in his efforts, most even went far beyond what was physically possible.

            Selon, Andrews and Melset, together with a number of other staff involved in the projects, considered the screen displaying the various resettlement programmes, taking notes, copying requirement lists. Some localities, such as those in Lesana Province, were already making rapid advances with the help of the replicators Cardassia had been given by the Bajorans. For Melset personally, Lesana Province was of interest because it was the area the survivors of her family, as well as Garak, Gul Torel and the crew of the Orissà, had chosen for their home.

            This fact made no difference; the precept Cardassia, Duty, Family precluded any form of favouritism in the current phase of reconstruction. These three elements were mutually inclusive, one could not exist without the others. However, the situation on Cardassia Prime was still critical, and would remain thus for the next few years.

            Talik, a Lissepian civilian who had been on her staff on Earth, commented, "This encampment in Varon Province is new. The people, all volunteers, are trying to establish a first settlement there to be followed by five others within another six months. They have been evacuated from a population centre to the south of Loo'Wess, Rodinian City, which was nearly levelled. The list contains the usual considerations: food, water, shelter energy deliveries, infrastructure... for now the participants are dependent on field rations, a few of them living in domes given by the Federation, most of them in makeshift shelters..." He fell silent, quickly reading the rest of the information as it scrolled down the screen.

            "What materials are available for repartition? As far as I know the depot is still waiting for some deliveries to arrive, but the delays... With the immense loss of starships, even freighters, everything is proceeding so very slowly," was Andrews' comment, "And that is the case all over the Alpha Quadrant."

            The group went over to the other screen where Talik was standing; it displayed a list of available elements in the four main depots. Ismit Daryn, a Cardassian civilian, briefly entered to give Selon a padd which he passed on to Andrews after giving it a cursory glance, "Look at this! The Vulcan centre has sent over a sufficient number of shelters to house these specific volunteers." Andrews amusedly commented to Selon in a low whisper, "The reason they are offering them? 'It is illogical to retain elements in storage which we do not require for ourselves. Consider them a donation, with an exchange to be effected once your situation has normalised.' They appear to be well-informed on Cardassian thought patterns."

            Melset looked over curiously at noticing Andrews and Selon had been distracted, were even smiling about something. "What is that?"

            "Let me see..." The Human met her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Gul Melset, read this. You will appreciate the details, I think."

            Melset took the padd in turn and briefly laughed in pleased surprise, "250 domes! And _given to us at that! As far as I know some of the volunteers are family units, the others can share them in groups of three to preclude overcrowding, which means not all of the domes will be needed for the new centre. We can perhaps send about one hundred of them to another group - how are developments in Varon Province anyway?"_

            The further planning took hours, with nearly all of the personnel of the Terok'Nor branch of SFHS called in to establish another contingency plan, modify those already in effect. At one point, Colonel Kira stopped by to give some advice as well as suggestions before joining in the discussion once Melset had expressly invited her to do so. Nearly a decade ago, her own planet had been in much the same situation.... After her own cooperation with Damar, at seeing the determination with which the Cardassians had fought to regain their freedom, she now found herself more willing to work with individual representatives of the former occupational power, although the distrust for their people as a whole remained.

            The team had soon outlined further procedure, apart from some revisions to be followed by the usual requirement lists before implementation could be initiated, so they agreed to put the work on hold, especially as most of the others as well as Melset, had put in a triple shift. Some final discussions  followed before the personnel finally left for their quarters. While waiting at the Replimat, she was joined by a Bajoran couple she knew well; they took a table together, quietly discussing developments.

            "On Bajor, even with destruction not so near-total as is the case on Cardassia, it took eleven years to recover from the Occupation. Even now, there are still difficult periods, but at least no more starvation as was the case only a few years ago," said Lytos Daniro.

            "Your people's situation after withdrawal was bad enough - there are enough examples: shrines that had been levelled, poisoned fields, ruined dams, displaced people, some of them even forced to flee off-world, the loss of most old social structures," was Melset's reaction, "... and now we are going through the same ourselves, except that our social structures have remained at least partially intact." After a moment, she added, "According to the coordinators on-world progress is very slowly becoming visible, at least the most serious problems...." Overtired, she lost track, hesitated, then continued, "Most citizens still have only the bare minimum of food and clothing, not all a roof over their head... Yet, it could be far worse. We have always been obliged to improvise. Cardassians never were a wealthy people. Without the help from various groups, our death toll would continue to be overwhelmingly high. The Vedeks of Yarim's and Serad's order have been invaluable; not knowing how we would react, they had immediately initiated contact with Federation agencies before telling either me or my associates. All considered, your people's generosity is surprising in face of the past. There certainly was no lack of opposition to the proposal originally made by Vedek Uigar."

            Lytos Amina nodded in agreement, "A number of individuals feel the Vedeks are making a serious error, but they forget the Texts say that all, good and bad, is repaid at some point, yet, when an enemy is in need, you must not abandon him. That is an integral part of our beliefs." Amina exchanged glances with her husband. "There is something that you may find interesting, though. One of Daniro's relatives has volunteered his assistance together with two friends. As far as I have heard, he'll be arriving here in another two or three days. Before transfer, he wants to contact you either here or on Cardassia. I told him that you are currently alternating between the two postings. He was in the Résistance, thus has skills you can possibly use in repairing and reactivating equipment, or in establishing the basics of an infrastructure. Without these cells, we would have been far worse off."

            "That reminds me.. Are people still trying to sabotage the deliveries? I remember that supply ships were delayed or blocked for rather inconsequential reasons," was Daniro's query.

            "No, that problem has been solved, fortunately. It did take some rather energetic protests on the part of SFHS; Colonel Kira as well as Shakaar also had a few words to say. Their voices carry remarkable weight." Melset added, "I know that Kira has strong beliefs; in spite of her own experiences, she very well understands what all of this means for us. Above all, Kira recognizes how hard it is for my people to admit to their need to request and accept help. She has my respect."

            Together, they rose and went to the habitat ring where they had their quarters, still talking about the new situation on Bajor, the fact that there were more Federation contacts, and that, within some years, it was very possible Bajor would request admission as a member of the Federation. The opposition was very slowly eroding since their government had come to realize they would not be faced by renewed occupation by yet another force, nor expected to give up their culture and religion. These possibilities were something many Bajorans had feared after their experiences with the Cardassians, brutal exploiters who had also said they had come to help.

            Melset spent another hour outlining possibilities suggested by the conversation she had had with Lytos Amina and Daniro, then turned in. Hours later, the hum of the communicator roused her; quickly pulling on a robe, she activated the screen. "Melset here."

            "This is Natíma Lang. Your presence will be required in roughly a week to inspect the new settlement in Varon Province firsthand and subsequently submit a detailed report to SFHS. Garak is in Locaris Province, Madred on his way to Lesana, the others involved scattered all over Cardassia Prime. I know this will pose some difficulties, but no one else is available at the moment." Natíma transmitted some elements of data  before continuing, "I am hoping we can expand our staff soon, but there is so much to be considered - everyone is seeing to two or three procedures at once, so delays are unavoidable at times, though frustrating. Most of the population is involved in cleanup operations, so it is most difficult to find qualified individuals for coordination. Everyone recognizes the importance of our work, but all want to do their share in preparing for reconstruction."

            "Understood. There is no need to explain, you know that. Notify Garak to expect a delivery of 150 domes to the settlement he is supervising within the next two weeks. They are being sent from Vulcan, ours to keep. We are transferring the other 100 to Varon Province to supplement those the Federation has donated; that should take care of most of the people in the new settlement who are still without shelter."

            She heard the beep of a commlink, followed by, "Lang, message from Quinor."

            "Coming. I await your report, Gul Melset. Lang out."

            The next morning, she showed the recording to Andrews. He offered, "Melset, I have requested authorization to accord you use of a SFHS runabout. It should be far quicker than the freighter on which you had been offered passage. It did not take much of an effort to clear it with SFHS Central, not after stressing the fact that our manpower is stretched to the very limits as is, with everyone's days organized to the very last second."

            "Thank you. Do you have the time to accompany me?"

            "Unfortunately, I cannot be spared at the moment," He showed her a list of tasks waiting for him, then added, "I've seen to it that the Bajoran volunteers travel with you, like this you can change shifts. Lytos Daniro has contacted me about them."

            "So that's solved." Melset preferred to be seen in company of offworlders, especially Bajorans. For some reason, it made for greater willingness on the side of Federation staff to accede to additional justified requests or treat her and her fellow coordinators with slightly less distrust.

            With that they took up the next phase of organization, this time for a group of Federation worlds, but the procedures were interrupted when a message from the Starship that was on its way to DS9 came in. "Captain Patricks here. Our ETA is 28 hours. We will beam up supplies slated for delivery to Cardassia and Lissepia, then carry on to Betazed. I have been informed that one of your SFHS personnel has the same destination, together with three volunteers. We can take them on board and transport their runabout, that will save time."

            Within half a day, it had arrived and docked; supplies were being transported to the vessel's cargo holds when Melset was notified, "Report to transporter pad 5a. The runabout is already secured in the docking bay."

            Melset and the Bajorans met just outside the transporter bay to be beamed up together. At their materializing on board, the commander, who had come in to welcome them, did a double take at seeing the composition of the group that had arrived, then said, "Welcome aboard. Transit will take roughly fifty-six hours, so we have reserved quarters for you, in case you wish to make use of them."

            Lytos exchanged a furtive glance with Melset, then indicated his companions while introducing them to the commander of the starship. "My name is Lytos Andran, and these are my fellow volunteers Shavon Yisach and Edras. I think you have already spoken to Melset Iníki. If we could go to your lounge to discuss a few last details, it would be most kind, Captain Patricks." Edras turned to the Cardassian, "Don't you agree, Gul Melset?"

            "Indeed, Edras," was the reply. "We can make use of transit for further planning in order to be prepared upon beamdown. The way things are, we cannot afford to lose one moment." She addressed Captain Patricks, asking, "Can you give us an approximate time of arrival?"

            "Yes. If there are no unforeseen delays, 56 hours will see us in orbit around Cardassia Prime." The intercomm activated. After a quick exchange, Captain Patricks came back to the group, saying, "My second-in-command has seen to it one of the onboard computer annexes is at your disposal."

            Again turning to the Captain, Shavon added, "We are grateful for your consideration, Captain Patricks. We have to make use of every minute; relaxation has become a luxury, for those involved in SFHS, at least." He exchanged glances with Melset, "We have had enough experience of the difficulties connected with reconstruction on a larger scale, but there _are some marked cultural differences we have to consider."_

            "Of course. Ensign Thompson, accompany them and see to it they have access codes to the replicator for whatever they may want." He could not avoid looking at Melset evaluatingly_. That Cardassian is actually treating those Bajorans as equals. "We don't have Cardassian foods, but the others are 'neutral', as it were."_

            As they walked through the corridors, Melset remained silent, in thought, trying to avoid showing her irritation. _Help the poor starving Cardassian, that's so gratifying for you, isn't it... The fact the human had been surprised at her letting Lytos speak for the group was an additional irritant._

            One of her companions touched her arm, and explained in Bajoran, "I really don't think any offense was meant. The situation on your world is known, so he is sincere. That human is only surprised at our cooperation, remember the facts about our respective peoples' relations in the past."

            She shrugged, "After my experiences, it is all too easy to react negatively to any real or imagined patronizing; it is always extremes on the part of humans, either resentment or exaggerated kindness. You at least openly showed what you thought of us. That is best if relations are to normalize at some point; refusing to recognize resentment and pretending all is perfect is definitely a hindrance to overcoming enmity."

            "Be assured we have seen the same," was the comment. Shavon Edras looked around curiously, "Impressive. There may even be some time to look at this ship. I only piloted one of those small suborbital flyers we used in the course of our activities..."

            "They were highly effective, though, as flexible as those manning them. While on Bajor, I had occasion to see the piloting that was done by your fighters - it was astonishing. With only basic instrumentation, they followed the configuration of the land, literally hugging the ground to avoid detection," was Melset's comment. She recognized the usual ritual of 'bait the Cardie' to gauge attitude and tolerance of the individual concerned. "Perhaps you can ask the Commander; I am sure he would assign you a crewmember for you and your friends to have a guided tour."

            "Here we are." Ensign Thompson gave the four of them identification chips, stating, "In case you want some rest, you need only insert them here and you will get a diagram showing you where you have to go. Your quarters are on the same deck, next to each other. I'll notify you upon entering orbit around Cardassia Prime." The young human tried to avoid staring at the group whose members were enemies, according to what he had always heard, and yet had no overt conflicts, were even interacting as if they were friends of long standing.

            This time, Melset addressed him, "Thank you for showing us the way."

            "No problem." He left, only to look back just before going out of the lounge.

            They took a table in the farthest corner to discuss the Bajorans' areas of competence over a meal. The list was comprehensive indeed. Shavon Yisach stated with a grin, "Carpentry, building simple irrigation systems, farming, weaving, basic tailoring and, in addition, constructing explosive devices. My brother, Edras, has much the same ones, except that he can - with assistance of course, build houses, simple, but solid. All of us are good at improvisation."

            Ignoring the implication, which was humorous by Bajoran standards, Melset only gave a nod of approval, "That expertise as to explosives may come in useful. Most of the ruins are masses of twisted girders which are extremely difficult to remove. Your method will perhaps leave us with scrap we could reuse. The replicators can only process separated materials to produce elements for reconstruction. Of course, you _will understand that I think it best to refrain from mentioning that one specific skill to the Legate. If the situation demands you produce such a device, all the better."_

            Shavon Edras and Lytos Andran laughed at her even reaction. They knew they were being watched by the others in the lounge and recognized that there was some surprise at seeing the composition of their group especially at realizing which language they were using. For all four of them, covertly evaluating the reactions of the crew members who were covertly observing them was providing a measure of amusement.

            In a low voice, Melset explained, "There is another detail I want you to know. You will be part of Legate Ertan's staff. I have already discussed the matter with him to guarantee you will be protected from any attacks by misguided individuals. Our problem is that we have become even more suspicious of any outside help and off-worlders; you will remember that the Bajoran-Cardassian relation has always been a difficult one at best. Even I was accused of being a traitor when I told the survivors in what remained of Loo'Wess that they could expect off-world aid. The way it appeared at the time, only the fact Damar was my brother and that Garak spoke for me made them willing to accept what was being offered by my own contacts. The rations, medical assistance, the shelters, all was initially considered with suspicion."

            Yisach met her glance, "Remember how _we reacted when the Federation came in after the Cardassian withdrawal. It is an open secret that many, including Kira and Shakaar, were concerned the Federation's presence would end in renewed occupation; not as devastating as the Cardassian one, but certainly of a kind that would make us lose our identity as Bajorans. Fortunately that was not the case. We'll keep our own reactions in mind when dealing with the settlers in Varon Province."_

            The Cardassian did not answer, only considered how much things had changed. It was remarkable just who was willing to help.

            Shortly after, Edras stated, "I think we should take up the Captain's offer. I understand you also enjoy Bajoran foods?" A nod from Melset was the answer. Moments later, he returned with a selection of dishes which they shared, still discussing procedure. But for now, there were some last details to be cleared to ensure that work could begin immediately after beamdown. Soon they were examining the data on their padds, exchanging details, adding specifics. This was their routine for much of the time during transit. For the most part, they did not have much contact with the crewmembers they encountered except when transmitting work projections to Cardassia Prime and the offices on DS9.

            Slightly over two days later, the intercomm system activated. "In orbit around Cardassia Prime. Gul Melset, stand by for communication from Varon I, Gul Ertan wishes to speak with you."

            "Melset here." She rose to go to the communications array, accompanied by the three Bajorans.

            She was met by an ensign. "We were requested to notify a Legate Ertan of your arrival. Do you wish to speak to him before beamdown?"

            "Yes. It would be most kind. If you wish, you can record the conversation for added security," was her suggestion.

            He stared at her in incomprehension, then remembered what he had heard about her society, "No, we do not record communications unless it is absolutely necessary, for example in the course of negotiations." He quickly input a code, then said, "Contact effected, Gul Melset." With that he left.

            "Yes." Within moments Legate Ertan appeared on the screen. "Legate Ertan, the three Bajoran volunteers of whom I told you are with me and ready to join your staff. " She gave him a list of their skills, judiciously neglecting to mention the 'small explosives'. "I urgently repeat my request to provide adequate security for the three men. It is crucial at this point to avoid any misunderstandings or conflicts; they are trustworthy people and, as pertains to their skills, they are invaluable."

            Legate Ertan nodded. "You have my assurance that their safety is guaranteed; each one will be discreetly accompanied by a guard at all times. I will be expecting them shortly. Legate Ertan out."

            Melset turned to the Bajorans. "There, that has been done. In roughly a week I will spend a few hours in Varon Province; perhaps we can meet then. Success."

            "Success to you - and to your people." In silence, they went to the transporter room, lost in thought. As soon as the Bajorans had left, Melset went to the docking bay where a technician was waiting for her.

"Everything is in perfect working order. I was requested by the Captain to give the runabout a quick check." He accompanied her to the small vessel, unobtrusively ensuring she would not have the chance to get a closer look at the machinery and instruments in the bay.

            Ignoring the fact, the Cardassian smiled in thanks, quickly glanced at the tag on his worksuit. "A wise precaution, Ensign Jenner. This runabout is going to have quite extensive travelling to do." With that, she got in, then contacted the Bridge. "Captain Patricks, this is Gul Melset. I am ready to debark." After a moment, she added in Federation Standard, "Thank you for your assistance."

            "We have already beamed down some personnel to relieve those who have been on-world, and shall remain in orbit for two days before continuing to the next world, then return in approximately a week. You will be notified in case you are still here and wish to return with us. Opening docking bay, prepare for departure." With that the docking bay doors opened and Melset's runabout exited. She kept its speed well below impulse for a few minutes, wanting to see her world from standard orbit. _From up here, Cardassia is as beautiful as I remember it... was her thought when she activated the autopilot device. __Perhaps, in some years, circumstances will have improved..._

            Within an hour, the runabout glided to a landing just outside base camp, next to the domes reserved for the SFHS teams. When she got out, Manod was already waiting to welcome and introduce her to the personnel that had arrived just minutes before. "Gul Melset, if you wish, you can take the cubicle in the dome just to your right. Number 4 has been reserved for you, in case you want to unpack and settle in before beginning work."

            She quickly put away her duffle and moments later came back out, "We can begin immediately." With that, they walked over to the dome housing the commlinks, where the others had already assembled for briefing on their duties. Together, they inspected the data, at times crowding around a screen. Melset noticed one of the humans demonstratively gave her a wide berth, avoiding addressing a word to her. She ignored his attitude; responding to his undisguised antagonism could mean unnecessary disturbance; in no way did she plan to be the one to initiate the conflict. It would be far more effective to let him expose himself thus experience the censure of those who witnessed his actions or heard his words.

            "I'm one of the civilian observers, Karima Allen. The good news first," one of the staff, a human female, told her as they went back outside after hours of intensive data exchange and planning, "Perhaps you already know about this, but the generators have not all been irreparably damaged. Some of the cables only had to be spliced, two of the severely damaged generators were cannibalized to repair the other four. Chiefs Tanjay and Roberts, who has returned to the starship, have managed to improvise a few details together with a group of Cardassian technicians so that they can be activated. You are more than lucky that you had all this machinery underground and not above as is the custom on most Federation worlds. At least some elements have been left relatively intact."

            _Legate Ertan and Gul Madred mentioned the same fact the last time we spoke. Perhaps we can advance more quickly than originally expected. "We always installed crucial machinery underground to avoid sabotage. It was virtually impossible for anyone to get to a generator undetected. Observation screens, retinal scanning devices at each entrance, guards... The Order and the Military provided security together." She glanced over to where the work was being completed, recalled her first assignments. "In the beginning of my career, I, too, was assigned guard duty, in turn was watched via observation screens and required to make quarter-hourly reports. Sleeping on the job as I have seen guards covertly do while I was stationed on Earth would have resulted in court-martial, demotion, and a sentence of some years in a forced-labour camp, followed by dishonourable discharge."_

            "Much different system to ours. We rely mainly on mechanized surveillance. Of course, for us, as well, sleeping on the job is a court-martial offence." Allen was curious; she had never spoken directly to a Cardassian or heard first-hand about their security systems, especially not their attitude towards what, for Federation members at least, seemed blatant suppression of citizens in general.

            One of the personnel came over with a padd, gave it to Allen and acknowledged the Cardassian's presence with a  brief nod in her direction. After thanking him, she held it so that Melset could see what was displayed on the screen. "What do you think?"

            "Very effective." Melset looked over to where a group of domes had been installed, "It was a good idea to insist on erecting the habitations at a distance from these installations. That should ensure safety from unexpected occurrences. I would suggest, however, for guard duty to be a joint effort of Federation personnel _and Cardassians. This is not an expression of distrust, but should demonstrate that responsibility for the various installations together with work in progress is shared. We __are thankful for the assistance, be assured of that, but it is not our way to keep recipients of assistance excluded from the planning process during implementation; we are always expected to remain active to the best of our abilities. In this case, with aid coming from off-world, a Cardassian would never offer to participate, rather wait for the request to be made - remember our pride. Among ourselves, whoever volunteers for a given task is accepted as competent - if that were not the case, he or she would keep away. I have noticed your specialists observe ours as if doubting their knowledge. That does not make for greater trust on our part, much to the contrary."_

            There was a moment of embarrassed silence, then Allen replied, "I'm sorry. We did not know about this. I'll tell the other personnel so that they can avoid other misunderstandings of the kind. A number of people from the camp have repeatedly come over, ostensibly to watch. We could not read their attitudes all that well, even though it _did seem they were waiting for something. At least that explains why they did not ask to participate. Their comportment seemed strange to us; they did not have the attitude of rubberneckers… sorry, curious spectators."_

            The reaction was a short, amused laugh, "Don't worry, Allen, I am fully conversant with your expressions. In fact, those were the first elements I learned during my stay on Earth. But, seriously, those people's behaviour is totally according to our patterns; any refusal on your part would be paramount to public humiliation; that is something to which we have never taken kindly, even among ourselves. As we desperately need your help, no one wants to risk compromising the entire project." With a smile, she added, "It would appear, however, that most of your personnel has no obvious difficulties in associating with us." They looked over at the group surrounding the generators.

            Allen shrugged, "We have so many different peoples in the Federation that any form of xenophobia or distrust would make cooperation as we have it impossible. Whoever goes off-world is expected to attend courses meant to instruct the candidate about the most important elements of another culture and on gestures, body language, and, above all, on what not to do. Unfortunately, we did not have access to all that much information on your people, apart from some few observations when we had taken captives or encountered Cardassian settlers who had opted to stay on colony worlds on our side of the demilitarised zone. Those really weren't normal situations and most likely shifted behavioural patterns."

            The Cardassian seemed to withdraw very slightly. _We purposely behaved differently to give you all the disinformation we could... "We never thought it commendable to give details on ourselves, our culture and way of life. Those facts could have revealed a weak point which would have made it possible to attack us more easily. When I went to Earth to work in that institute, only the most necessary information on our physiology and nutritional needs was included on a padd. Nothing else. I was informed, 'You will only tell them what is absolutely necessary, not one fact more.'"_

            At that moment, one of the humans to whom she had been introduced, Behrens, stared over at a number of Cardassians coming over from the camp. To Melset and even Allen, their attitude was immediately recognizable as curious and hopeful, even friendly, but the human in question made a gesture warning them to stay away which, by Cardassian standards, was considered arrogant, just short of insulting. When he left to rejoin the other personnel, he dismissively turned his back to the Cardassians, another severe offence.

            Irritated as she already was at witnessing this treatment of her compatriots, Melset barely kept from responding with a direct verbal attack at hearing his comment to one of the SFHS personnel. The person whom he was addressing was Manod, a Bolian officer whom she knew quite well. Only some years before, he, too, had been at the Institute, studying Bajoran culture and history in preparation for a long-term project. After a tour of duty cut short by the Dominion War, he had, a month after its end, spent a few days on Terok'Nor before being assigned the position of a coordinator. Now he was watching the Cardassians turn to leave after a moment of discussion. Reading his attitude incorrectly, Behrens told him, "I can't see why the Federation is so interested in helping those Cardies re-establish their culture, industrial centres and keep them from starving. They'll just come boiling out of Cardassia within two generations, as murderous and brutal as ever. _I say to keep them at the level of subsistence farming, systematically re-educate the lot so that they'll be ashamed of what they are. That would mean safety for all of us. Would you believe those reptiles have even been allowed to keep all their systems? Those should have been portioned out to the surrounding empires, along with the other systems they had annexed just before the end of the Border Wars, leaving them with only their central worlds."_

            The two involuntary witnesses could not hear Manod's reply. Apparently it was not one of agreement, rather totally short and to the point as Behrens only shook his head in disgust before leaving; the Bolian himself watched the human depart, his expression one of disbelief, then of acute discomfort when he saw Melset nearby.

            The officer standing next to Melset and Allen, Gupta, had heard the exchange, too; he quickly glanced over at her, then at Behrens before activating his communicator. "Captain Patricks, this is Commander Gupta, I request Behrens be recalled at once. I'll give you details when my shift is over. Gupta out." When he turned to speak to Melset, in the hope of defusing this decidedly unpleasant incident, he saw the Cardassian had already left.

            His assistant, Allen, nodded in the direction of one of the domes and offered, "I'll check. They say Cardie hearing isn't as sharp as ours, but I have the distinct impression he _meant his words to be heard. That man would do better to keep his ideas to himself. They go against everything that is Starfleet; none of us was __forced to come down here. By the way, Melset has just told me that those people over there are waiting to be asked to join in the work; at least that explains why it is always the same ones who come into the area."_

            Gupta looked over at them, "Thanks for telling me that detail. I'll take care of the matter. We could use some extra hands - _and smooth over ruffled feelings at the same time." He called to them before waving in what he hoped would be understood as a friendly gesture, then walked over to the Cardassians who were on their way back to the domes. To his relief, they responded in kind, then waited for him._

            In the meantime, the civilian had entered the personnels' dome only to find Melset at her terminal, working as if nothing at all had happened. With a helpless gesture, not knowing how the apology would be taken, she tried to salvage the situation at least marginally, "Gul Melset, we couldn't help but overhear what was being said. Gupta has requested Behrens be recalled and is going to invite those Cardassian civilians to join in the work. Gupta, Johnston and I are sorry about Behrens' attitude. I want to assure you this mindset isn't general."

            "Thank you," was the calm reply when Melset turned to face her as if nothing had happened, "It was startling although not unexpected. The Dominion-Cardassian Alliance has destroyed the slight progress in Federation - Cardassian relations. Mutual resentment was only just beginning to fade, but now? I definitely know a good number of peoples in the Alpha Quadrant would have rejoiced at our annihilation. Too much has happened, according to the reports I have been given by various acquaintances on Bajor and in the Klingon Empire. We have to accept that the resentment harboured towards us cannot be eliminated within a matter of weeks, nor even a generation. That Alliance will go down in history along with the Bajoran Occupation as one of the most heinous crimes ever committed by a Cardassian."

            Allen had expected anger or despair, but not this quiet reaction to Behrens' remark, especially in the present situation which inevitably had the nerves of the Cardassian population and coordinators more than slightly frayed. "Yes, but in this situation - it is only the beginning - your people are still reeling from the shock. We have seen a lot in the course of our various projects, but this..." she said, "...is worse than anything else, an attempt at global genocide. You certainly don't need the added aggravation of prejudicial remarks."

            A slight smile was the response she got. "I know what you are thinking, Allen. All of us have had our time for grief. Those comments are distressing, but not of the kind to make one of us react openly with anger or sorrow. All we want is to do our utmost to recreate what we have lost. I do thank you for wishing to offer comfort. Your consideration is valued."

            The human's relief was obvious as she returned to normal affairs and reported, "Manod and Chief Tanjay have established the connections and are ready to put the replicator online. If their jury-rigged system works, you'll have access to more elements to use in rebuilding, and not just in this area; that replicator should suffice for the six counties of which this province consists," was Allen's comment. "Your technicians should have no problems at all should repairs become necessary." She shook her head, remembering, "I've never seen such a capacity for recall in my life! You show them a diagram and they register the main details at once."

            "Our educational system initiated mental training enhancing this ability at the age of three along with the first elements of music, art and basics of other skills." Melset recalled Delios' query when she had told him about Cardassian education, "Our children, though, were not only raised to duty. Time was always set aside for play and relaxation as we knew it. Hopefully we will soon have the means to re-establish our educational network." Hesitantly, she offered, "Then you can see our methods for yourselves. You should find them interesting."

            With that they reached the replicator. Melset registered with some amusement that Chief Tanjay seemed more than slightly uneasy, surrounded as he was by the silent, watchful Cardassians whom Manod and Gupta had invited over, even though all he could recognize was curiosity and anxious waiting. Apparently, Gupta had made use of her leaving to ask some of them to observe procedure, wanting to make amends for Behrens' actions and remarks. Melset knew that this fact would make a difference, constituting as it did an apology of sorts. For the most part, her people apologised with actions, hardly ever with words.

            "All right, here goes.... Prepare for the explosion." Tanjay pressed the switch.

            None was forthcoming. The unit, now activated, hummed into operation. "There," Chief Tanjay turned to Denit, one of the technicians, "The rubble can be processed into building materials, provided you keep metals separate. I think you and your assistants can begin organising shifts for the people who will assist you with the machinery. You will also have some additional energy to provide you with light and, should it be required, warmth. Each dome contains a system to deliver just that. The connections have been established, see?" He pointed at an encased network of cables that had been covered by walkways. "Your remaining cruisers along with ground transport should suffice to deliver the elements to the other areas in need of them."

            A Cardassian woman he had heard addressed as Parváni answered, "After the Klingon invasion, we were given fifteen replicators by the Federation - they were invaluable in rebuilding. We would never have expected to need them again." A shadow of unhappiness crossed her face for a moment, "Our population is only a fraction of what it was, we should be able to return them in the not-so-distant future."

            Tanjay considered her, "SFHS has stated that they are yours to keep for as long as you need them." He looked around again, "Even with your greatly decimated population, it will take years to reestablish a functioning infrastructure and network of institutions; but you will. You are known as a strong, disciplined people." He watched a team of Cardassians further away, transporting debris to a disposal site.

            Tanjay's comment elicited a tentative smile from the woman, "Indeed, but rumour concerning us_ is true in this case - we do not ask for more help than necessary or expect to be accorded assistance for a longer time than is absolutely necessary to recreate a basis for civilization and subsistence."_

            The apparatus had now reached the requisite level of operations without any cables or connections exploding or short-circuiting. "All right, those responsible for repartition and organizing transport can begin operations. I have seen you already have prepared each detail." Remembering the diagrams he had seen of future hospitals, housing and civic centres, he indicated the transports waiting nearby.

            At seeing the controlled joy of the bystanders, he smiled at them, getting the same response from a few of those closest to him. _They are just like the people we helped on the Federation world that was devastated by a Klingon attack.__ No one is complaining, there is no anger, only hope for improvement. "Look." he activated an annex. "This should provide enough food for some supplements until you bring in your first harvest. We insisted for one of these replicators to be included with each of these units."_

            The group destined to settle here had already marked out the emplacements of future homes, had laid down the foundations. It was evident that organization was well-established. To avoid favouritism it had been agreed that moving into the houses would only be effected after the last one was erected. The domes would then be dismantled, cleaned and returned to the depot for repartition. For the humans, the discipline shown by the Cardassians, even the worst off, was nothing short of astonishing, as was their determination to rebuild. They had seen none sitting and waiting for what would happen. Five mothers who had small children could not do much, but even they had joined in easier work, leaving one of their number watching the others' children. All had offered to do whatever they could. He and the others had repeatedly seen two or more children who could not have been more than four or five, spending part of the afternoon helping their parents, each one carrying little pieces of debris to one of the piles.

++++++++++++++++++++++

            Some hours later Melset was contacted by one of the Cardassian technicians who was guarding the commlink in the dome. "Transmission from Headquarters, Gul Melset. Legate Ertan wishes to speak to you. There are further details on the situation in Baryn Province."

            "Coming," she hurried to the dome - each communication meant renewed duties, more planning, at times reports that were difficult to read despite the fact she and her fellow coordinators had become inured to being notified about explosions of abandoned ordnance which caused further casualties, or the discovery in some area or another of Cardassians for whom all help had come too late. At times, however, news that offered some hope came in. "Thank you, Kemir Dayol." When the soldier made a move to leave in order to ensure privacy, she shook her head, "No, Var Dayol, stay. There is nothing classified in these communications; under circumstances, there may even be details which you, as a fellow Kelani, can help outline as our ethnicity does have some slightly different ways of resolving problems."

            Dayol nodded, and went to stand next to Melset. She knew the young troop was still hoping some members of his family who had all lived in Baryn Province, were alive. He himself had been a recruit assigned to Gul Renor's ship. Dayol was one of the very few troops and officers who had managed to reach escape pods before the cruiser disintegrated under fire. A Federation battlecruiser's captain  had unhesitatingly given the order to take those pods on board in spite of the danger lowering shields meant in the fray, and, for once, the Cardassian occupants were treated like Federation evacuees, not potential enemies. Their injuries were treated at once and Dayol had told her that they were even given quarters during transit.

            Her thoughts were interrupted when the screen cleared. The speaker, Legate Ertan, was an older Cardassian military she did not remember from her time of active duty. With the devastating loss of personnel, even the oldest officers had been reactivated to participate in whatever capacity they could fill. His exhaustion was obvious in spite of his attempt to conceal it. From his posture she recognized Ertan was close to the point of collapse as he gave his report. "Gul Melset, we have received further news about the population of Baryn Province. Its population has been seriously decimated, with roughly 1 100 000 individuals remaining. They are being relocated to the areas closest to the regional military bases to facilitate distribution of assistance. The first contingents of people, about 600 each, families and individuals who have volunteered, are working with the troops there to erect the shelters we have been sent from Vulcan. We shall transmit the lists of survivors to the other centres as soon as relocation has been initiated."

            "Have there been any results yet as to repairing and reactivating equipment for energy production or water filtering systems?" The danger at this point was epidemics that would spread all too quickly due to the eradication of all health systems and the weakened state of even the most fortunate survivors.

            "Every installation has been eliminated. The central power plant?" He shrugged, "It has been replaced by a crater the size of at least five cruisers. To quote the Bajoran volunteers who came with you and are stationed here, it would make a potential centre for aquaculture in future." He gave her a wry grin, "Their procedures are at great variance with ours, yet these men are very flexible and excellent at improvisation. One of them, Yisach Edrin, possesses some medical knowledge which has already come in useful and earned him the gratitude of two families. I watched him - he knows exactly how to approach those who need help."

            Legate Ertan responded to a query in the background before continuing, "Otherwise, there still is a certain amount of mutual suspicion and distrust, but your volunteers have defused it to a degree by being willing to comply with some of our methods. Their competence has also helped create a basis for cooperation, as well as their stepping aside without taking offence when our operators want to do anything according to our methods, saying that we can learn from each other. Once there is more information I shall contact either you or Garak. Ertan out."

            Once alone, Melset felt a wave of despair overwhelm her in spite of the positive news and the fact there were no conflicts between the volunteers and Ertan's group. There _was progress, but improving the situation was an uphill battle, with frequent accidents, various setbacks, deliveries that didn't materialize... After having seen places she had known before such as Kelan and Lesana Provinces, Loo'Wess and Locarian City reduced to piles of rubble so massive it seemed it would be impossible to ever remove them for rebuilding, at hearing of numerous people and friends who had died in the final conflict, she at times feared all efforts would be in vain, knew that was the unspoken fear of the other coordinators as well. Even now the number of dead was constantly being revised upwards. Each city, or rather encampment, had established relocation centres for individuals and displaced families, for orphaned children. Only rarely was it possible to reunite families that had been separated. Lists of individuals who reported to the camps were posted, exchanged between camps to help trace the location of family members. Yet this could only be a stopgap as there were thousands of displaced persons in those camps. Many people were not even accounted for. So far, there had been no offers of DNA scanners even though they were desperately needed. All the samples that had been taken were kept in stasis in the hope that processing them would be possible at some point. After some moments she had suppressed her reaction, knowing it was a waste of energy._

            She started at hearing someone enter, quickly smoothed back her hair and turned to see one of the human volunteers who was looking at her with concern.

            "Are you all right? I'm sorry for intruding on you unannounced, I only wanted to give you this." He waited a little, gave her an identification padd, then continued, "I had better introduce myself, Gul Melset. My name is Arnold Stimson. One of the staff outside asked me to give this to you." He handed her another padd, this one from SFHS, which displayed various diagrams of possible installations and their connections, roads that could still be repaired. She stared at it unseeing, realizing she had presented a weakness. Mr. Stimson considered her for some moments, then said quietly, "How _can you possibly cope with all of this? We will be leaving soon, but you, you are forced to confront the hardship on a permanent basis."_

            After a deep breath, she replied, "We_ have to cope, Mr. Stimson. When it becomes too overwhelming, we leave for some moments, then return to duty. You have your counsellors. Our counsellor is duty alone. I well know you consider us cold, brutal, but we do feel love, hate, joy and grief. The great difference between your people and mine is that our behavioural expectations demand we avoid showing these emotions openly. A public display would be unthinkable." Her voice was steady now, her eyes met his unwaveringly. "Remember our precept, 'Knowledge is power, joy is vulnerability'." With a sigh, Melset added, "We could use some minuscule reasons for joy now... You may have noticed the survivors are more demonstrative than used to be the case; this is because of the shock of seeing our entire way of life disappear literally overnight; we have to re-establish a new society, new parameters of behaviour. Our constant discipline has been undermined because of the situation. We will keep many of our old rules, re-establish and modify others, but who knows... For now, survival is everything. The organizers all over this world are in constant contact, exchanging data, negotiating for deliveries, exchanging various goods." She fell silent, thinking, __And, at the same time, searching for the traitors who betrayed the resistance movement Damar had created with Kira's and Garak's support._

            He considered the Cardassian female pensively, realizing that underneath their reptilian exterior her people were not so very different, especially when he thought of the report he had read about Picard's encounter with the projection of the Seeder. And yet, some races had such alien concepts, such a different mentality as to make them all too easy to consider purely evil, worthy of contempt. "The determination and cooperation I have seen so far are impressive; that has forced me to reconsider my own view of your people in the course of the past week. Up to being sent here, I had only encountered Cardassians in the Border Wars, my uncle was killed on Setlik III, during the massacre. All we ever heard about them were reports on their aggressive expansionist wars, the worst detail being their exploitative treatment of subjected peoples."

            "That the relationship between your peoples and Cardassians is influenced by previous experiences is inevitable; the Dominion war has made all of the preconceptions return with a vengeance. We always felt threatened by the Federation, and now it is the same, if not worse. At present, loss of autonomy is the element we fear most. According to our ethics, peoples or individuals are duty-bound to return a favour or remain in permanent dependence on the giver. The Federation seems and seemed so immeasurably wealthy to us; we often could not understand why we had to fight to retain those systems along the border." She hesitated briefly, suppressing the bitterness she felt at realizing nothing could be hidden anymore. "No doubt you have made use of our asking for help to scan our planets and recognized our relative poverty as to natural resources. This was a fact we always tried to conceal from outsiders, and the reason we had to expand our territory."

            He nodded, opting for honesty. "Indeed, because, under circumstances, we could have helped reactivate mines or extraction installations; those we did find, they are played out, for the most part. All these years, we only knew about your xenophobia and brutality in dealing with prisoners, your contempt for others. When we first heard about the existence of a Cardassian Union, we expected negotiations, trade agreements, a possible alliance, never attacks. It was years before we ever did see a Cardassian face to face, and then it was in battle."

            "Not the best occasion to establish amicable relations, is it..." Melset checked a readout on the communit and said, "It is time to meet the delegation from the settlements Varon 3, 5 and 7." She rose and left the dome together with the Human, "We had learned in the past that negotiations never produced enough results to make them worthwhile. Our pattern was 'attack to take what you want without compunctions, forge alliances only with groups who are equals in combat or willing to recognize our superiority.' Now we are reduced to negotiating for our very survival. Even though most of us will not express it openly, we are very thankful for the Federation's being willing to surmount the past enough to render assistance. Rebuilding alone as some of us would prefer it? We would need generations and pay too high a price in lives. Even though you cannot give us much because so many of your own worlds have suffered heavy damage and population loss, our determination and sense of duty will make the least donation count." As an afterthought, she added, "I remember that especially humans found our cities dark, disquieting, too full of surveillance devices, and us suppressed, in constant danger of arrest, interrogation and execution. This was not the case, much to the contrary. We felt safe, protected, considered our cities beautiful. Loo'Wess, the capital of the Union, was splendid; now parts of our oldest and most beautiful residential quarters have become a swamp, flooded because the detonations destroyed the dikes, gouged immense craters." Her voice had shifted to wistful longing.

            He looked down at Melset as they went outside to meet the others. Now that he had spoken with her Stimson had the impression she was not as xenophobic as her compatriots, but decided it was very hard to read even this Cardassian, in spite of her appearing slightly more open than most of the others. Gupta had told him about her having been stationed on Earth for nearly seven years, returning immediately after the collapse of the Dominion-Cardassian alliance thanks to Klingon friends. _How did my world and its people seem to you... He found he could not imagine how Earth appeared from her perspective. __Perhaps I can find out sometime.___

            A Cardassian shuttle landed a little away from the camp and three people got out to head towards it. "Ah, here they are. Please wait here just a moment, Mr. Stimson." Melset slowly advanced to respectfully address the three Cardassians who had arrived, "Lako, Berin, Endras, Welcome to Varon 1." She gestured the human who approached, trying to approximate the Cardassians' stance. "This is Mr Stimson, a Federation observer. He has been informed on our efforts and wants to compile a report to be transmitted to SFHS Central and various private initiatives."

            The two men and the woman considered Melset and Stimson expressionlessly, then Lako inclined her head, "Come." Stimson noticed that, even though they treated each other like equals, there definitely was a difference between the four, with the military member accorded greater diffidence. Yet Melset's attitude was respectful, clearly recognizing the civilians as leaders in their area of competence.

            At seeing his curiosity, Lako explained, "Military and Order members were our leaders, of highest status because of their roles in ensuring Cardassia's safety and well-being, immediately followed by members of the Detapa Council and regional governments." In a moment of openness that was surprising to the human, she added, "The distrust that once existed, that was even furthered between the three groups, has been laid aside to facilitate cooperation. It also serves to avoid any form of favouritism, which was one of the concerns voiced by those of Starfleet and the Bajoran government who agreed to assist us." It seemed she, too was interested in alleviating distrust and avoiding preconceptions by means of explanations.

            Together they went over to Berin and Endras, the group spokespeople who had, in accordance with Gul Sherkan's advice, outlined their plans and begun clearing the areas they had selected. They had already prepared reports, and after Stimson had been given a tour of the immediate area because it closely resembled the three proposed settlements as to conditions and climate, showed him a map of the regions before concluding with a brief outline of further projects. Stimson could recognize carefully-concealed despair when the representatives recounted the numbers of casualties in their province, but, at the same time, determination to overcome all the hardships that fate had thrown at them. 

            The next day, he departed; before signalling that he was ready to beam back up to the cruiser, he stood together with Melset, discussing the situation, then offered, "I have contacts in various areas. Although I cannot promise anything, there may be the possibility for us to organize and at least send over some basic goods. There's a lack of nearly all necessities. The details you and the other coordinators have given me should make a difference. They, together with the holographs I have taken, should help individualize your people whom we always saw as an undifferentiated mass of enemies."

            "Your people are already doing much, especially as the Federation has also sustained horrendous losses. Your wish to help is accepted with gratitude as is that to help surmount some of the preconceptions." With that, Melset watched him beam up to the cruiser, and herself turned to go back to the domes to transfer the report to the provisional government, accompanied by her own comments on the situation. She was all too aware that Federation assistance was stinting compared to what other, less devastated, non-aligned worlds were receiving. _Doing just enough to avoid an accusation by your own people of leaving us to die, was her cynical reflection. Still, the five field hospitals with their equipment and Federation doctors were invaluable, especially as Cardassian doctors and medics were being instructed in the use of the various devices._

+++++++++++++++

            In the meantime, two of the Cardassian troops had, together with a number of other teams, begun combing the area for more possible hazards or potential resources prior to agreeing on the emplacement of an additional permanent settlement. It had been decided to not only rely on sensor scans to discover potential hazards, but to corroborate findings by means of direct searches. This advisory had been transmitted planet-wide after some devastating explosions had taken place in presumably safe areas that were being resettled. As there was no more danger from stranded Dominion forces, two people sufficed to examine the area in a grid pattern, registering results on a padd. Vedray noticed something that attracted his attention and, after waving over his companion, Aydan, asked him to see for himself. The other men had already moved off and could not be reached or recalled without losing valuable time. The task had to be completed by the evening.

            Aydan stared in the direction Vedray indicated, saying, "See? That shelter has been repaired. Some days ago, it was nearly collapsing; apparently someone is living in it, but very interested in not being found. Certainly cannot be a Cardassian."

            The two men watched quietly, then Vedray whispered, pointing at a group of boulders close to where they had discovered the wreckage of a Dominion troop transport. "That movement there! Someone is returning!"

            Near a hillside they saw a humanoid figure, obviously looking for the Dominion ship they had inspected and removed shortly before, then hesitating at seeing the now-empty impact crater. Aydan stared at the person, then said, "No, that one is neither Cardassian or Human, I'm sure of that. Let's check it out." Using every bit of cover they could find, the two drew closer until they had a clear view of the individual. The sight was one that did not exactly make for friendly feelings. "A Vorta! A female one. I thought we had found all of them." Vedray exclaimed.

            "Seemingly not. There were more of those creatures than you would think. Facilitators, doctors, strategists, military advisors... each ship had one or two of them on board."

            "Gul Melset is still here. She might appreciate dealing with ... that. Aydan, I'll remain here while you contact her."

            Again using cover, Linas Aydan hurried to their runabout and activated the comm. "Gul Melset?"

            After some moments, he got an answer. "Var Dayol here. Gul Melset is currently supervising unloading of goods that have just arrived. Seems there was a 'misunderstanding' that had to be straightened out. Wait... I think she's coming in." As from a distance, Linas heard the other say, "Gul Melset, there's a Linas Aydan who wants to talk to you."

            A moment later, the screen cleared to visual. "Yes, Melset here. I regret my absence, but I had to resolve the usual problem, suspicious humans, offended Cardassians...."

            "I can imagine," was the disgusted rejoinder. "We have found a Vorta here. My colleague has her under observation. We thought we'd save that one for you. We are just beyond that low range of hills to the west." She could hear his smirk even though she could not see the speaker.

            "Coming. Melset out."

            Within some minutes, Aydan saw the runabout with the SFHS emblem approach, then land, a uniformed Cardassian female jump out and quickly walk over to him. Together they went back to Jonar Vedray. "Where is she now?"

            "In that makeshift shelter. Seemingly that Vorta is hoping to remain undetected and somehow get back off-world. I only wonder that there is not one Jem'Hadar around."

            Melset took out her phaser and adjusted it wordlessly, her expression stony with hate. "Vedray?"

            Vedray went down with her, and, together, they looked around, then he suggested, "It would only be exacting justice if you were to burn down that shelter, let her die the same way so many of our people did, trapped, unable to escape the fires or the Jem'Hadar." He fell silent - it was how his entire family had died in Locarian City.

            With a predatory smile, Melset aimed, obviously anticipating at least a modicum of revenge for her lost relatives, for the Cardassians who had died in the onslaught, for the dependence on offworlders which meant so much humiliation. Yet, after some seconds, she shook her head and lowered the phaser, pushed it into the casing strapped to her thigh. "No, I cannot. This one was not a participant in the destruction. From what I could gather from the files copied from that ship, she was stranded during withdrawal, had been involved in the supply run, that is all."

            With a hiss of angry disbelief Vedray abruptly turned to stare at Melset, remembered Legate Damar and his family, the losses sustained by all families on Cardassia. "That is an enemy, don't you know that? Or has your prolonged contact with non-Cardassians made you less of one?" The young Cardassian regretted the words almost as soon as he had said them at remembering she had fought side by side with his friend's cousin Berak years ago. "Gul Melset, I..." He averted his eyes.

            She made a slight dismissive gesture, "No need to explain, Vedray; I can understand your reaction. I wanted to do the same myself. It is all too easy to hate all representatives of the Dominion, I for myself would have liked to get my hands on the female shapeshifter and Weyoun, but they are inaccessible," She looked over towards the Federation camp, saw a slight movement there, "It is best to forget even justified revenge, especially considering we are being observed far more carefully now than already was the case." For a moment, her expression shifted to cold anger when she remembered the comment she had heard just the previous day. "There already are enough preconceptions without adding to them."

            "Behrens..." was Vedray's only comment. "Highly competent, but why that one volunteered to come here is incomprehensible. One of the children, Sevim, heard what he said and told us. That child was very disturbed and afraid that what he had said would really be done. It took some time to convince her that not all offworlders thought like that."

            "No matter. You can tell her he has been disciplined by his commander and will not be sent onworld anymore, at least not on Cardassia. Vedray, cover me." She went over to the shelter the Vorta they had found had slipped into, arms spread, palms turned outwards and called out in Standard, "We will not execute you. I give you my word, but rather offer you the possibility to return to your people. Members of the Federation are onworld now, and I will see to it they give you safe passage. The conflict is over, a treaty in effect." She had briefly spoken without the sibilant undertone of Cardassian speech to avoid any semblance of a threat.

            There was no reply, but from her position to the side of the shelter, Melset could hear a slight rustling, as if someone was moving cautiously towards the door. She added, "I am here with the Cardassian who discovered you. I tell you again, you will not be harmed. I will not go back on my word, for all that's worth."

            After a few more moments of waiting, the Vorta came out to stand in front of the shelter. Vedray looked at the scene in surprised at recognizing the Vorta seemed apprehensive in spite of her expression of equanimity, even though the Cardassian she was facing was no taller than she herself. The Gul and the Vorta eyed each other carefully for some moments, not moving, before both of them relaxed very slightly.

            "I know exactly what you are expecting and repeat that nothing will happen to you. Now come; I strongly advise you not to resist or I shall be obliged to use force. We will go to the base camp just over the hill. You understand, however, that you are my captive - in that you are fortunate that you have crashed here," was Melset's unsmiling comment, which implied that there were only two alternatives: obey unresistingly or be stunned into compliance.

            The Vorta between them, the Cardassians got into the runabout to return, Aydan and Vedray guarding their captive, Melset herself calmly outlining a plan on how to use the individual she and the men had found to her advantage.

            Commander Kempke, who had been supervising erection of the last domes, saw the runabout bank, come to a smooth landing; the serial number showed it was stationed on Terok'Nor, as the Cardassians, much to his annoyance, persisted in calling DS9. He stared at the group that got out of the runabout: three Cardassians and one Vorta, the latter under guard, and went over to meet them. "Where did you capture her?"

            Vedray answered, "Near to where we found the Dominion ship. There were some ruins in which she had found concealment. I called my immediate superior."

            When Commander Kempke nodded and approached to take charge of the Vorta, Melset stepped between the two, turning her back to Lakeena. Vedray and Aydan could see the captive's reaction of total astonishment at this gesture. "No, Commander, this Vorta is _my captive. A Bajoran security officer will accompany her to Starbase 27 for debriefing. When that has been done, she will be taken to her own world, still accompanied by the Bajoran. Starfleet knows where it is, and that is __exactly where she'll be going. Not to one of your P.O.W. camps." Melset's voice was even, clear, each word stressed._

            The Commander looked down at the Cardassian female and, for a moment, his eyes grew cold, contemptuous, as he retorted, "I think not. She is under our jurisdiction as is her ship, so I suggest you step aside, Gul Melset. You should know by now that torture of captives or summary executions will not be condoned."

            Staying where she was, Melset tensed her neck membranes. _Doesn't take much for you to show your true thoughts, does it... The powerful Federation generously shares some of its limitless wealth with The Enemy and thus feels so morally  superior, the supreme arbiter of the entire Quadrant. She repeated, her voice dangerously level, "I also think not. Had I wanted to eliminate this one, I could have done so in a way that you would never have learned of the incident. As you can see, the Vorta is very much alive, thus your reservations are insubstantial. Now, my reasons for non-compliance. First: I outrank you. Second, for the two days of your presence on-world, you are involved in the relief effort - for which we do thank you - but you have no other authority except to effect and supervise repartition of goods as stated in your own orders. If you wish to file a complaint about my insubordination, you are welcome to do so. Remember: your chain of command involves Major Kira, Delios or, if you wish to bypass them, contact Admiral Chandler directly. He will refer you to the supervisors of SFHS." The words were pronounced evenly, her glance was direct, unblinking, devoid of all expression._

            After a moment, she ordered, "Now if you will step aside..." She heard a brief hiss from Vedray when the Commander made a slight gesture as if he wanted to take hold of Melset and arrest her on the spot. "I should be_ very careful in your place," she said quietly, not turning to face him, but her whole attitude one of warning. "I am not __any Cardassian, but one of those directly involved in organisation, and have the support of the Federation agencies active in this sector. Nothing serves to justify the action you would enjoy taking. In case you are not aware of the fact, The Cardassian Union has not given up autonomy quite yet. If you do so much as to touch me, you may not like the consequences." With that she briefly looked up at him, eyes coldly arrogant. Without another word, Kempke backed down, furious, yet trying to hide his outrage at her statement._

            Addressing Vedray, Melset said in Cardassian, "The Vorta will be held in my runabout. She will be safest there and have everything she may need. You will guard her, Vedray, especially as I do not trust these people not to try something." Whom she meant with _these people was immediately clear. "You do have a communicator."_

            Vedray lifted his wrist with a grin. "Yes, Gul." It was obvious he was surprised at being given this responsibility after their previous conflict. In addition, he had enjoyed the scene he had witnessed. For him and for others, the overbearing attitude of some humans was a constant irritant.

            Melset briefly reached up to touch his shoulder, "Your previous reaction is forgotten." As an afterthought, she added hopefully, "Anything new about Berak?"

            He shook his head, "Of over three hundred members of our entire family, there are but forty-seven left." His eyes grew distant, "And here I am, guarding a Vorta..."

            "She was not involved in the destruction...We'll go in together; I have to contact either Gul Madred or Natíma immediately." The Vorta followed them without being ordered to do so, and Melset saw to it she was secured, then went to communications. After some minutes, the screen cleared to show Gul Madred. "Madred here."

            She was relieved to see him. "Gul Melset reporting. We may have a potential conflict. Vedray has captured a Vorta whom we have agreed to transfer to Starbase 27, prior to having her returned to her own homeworld. She was not stationed in the Cardassian Union, thus is no direct enemy."

            He gazed at her for some minutes, met her glance, then stated, "Do you think this is wise?"

            "Yes, definitely. We are being observed very closely. Only moments ago, I was accused by a member of Starfleet of wanting to subject the Vorta to interrogative procedures." With a sigh, she continued, "We _need the Federation, but now that they have sent personnel to assist us, these same representatives think they have the authority to determine what we are allowed to do and what not. I for one, refuse to satisfy their feelings of superiority. It seemed best to inform you as a former member of the Obsidian Order and a government representative."_

            "...to guard your back," he relaxed slightly. "Natíma and I will support you in this, but the responsibility for further developments is yours and yours alone."

            "Agreed." With mock horror, she stated, "Imagine, a Cardassian protects a Vorta, behaves humanely, and SFHS cuts a percentage of the assistance because of her unwillingness to recognize Starfleet's authority and hand over her prisoner - and that on her own world, which has not given up its independence.... That would present a quite negative image of the tolerant Federation, if the reasons for this extreme reaction were to be made public, wouldn't it? In case of such a development, my contacts would see to it that Chandler, along with the presidents of various other private organizations heard about it immediately, in the media, with the appropriate background information, all of this corroborated by one Bolian, a group of Bajorans, you, some human witnesses of the incident, Vedray and, of course, one Vorta who has no reason to love us, either..."

            "I get the point and agree. Madred out."

            Melset went back out to the runabout and saw Commander Kempke had left. _No doubt to file a protest of his own... The Cardassian entered to see Vedray and Aydan standing guard in front of one of the cubicles, watching the captive. Aydan turned to her, saying, "There have been no further incidents."_

            "Good. Madred has said I am on my own with this one." Melset briefly considered her options, then said quietly, Vedray, I think it would be interesting to hear what that Vorta has to say."

            "Lies, as all of her kind. Remember Weyoun, speaking of the destruction of Locarian City as though it was a slap on the wrist, or reporting the execution of your brother's family as if that, too, had been of no consequence whatsoever."

            "Weyoun was a diplomat and had to present the facts the way he did. But this one, as I have told you, was not of Weyoun's group. I think she was involved in the sciences." She had seen some of the reports featuring Weyoun and had immediately noticed the difference in comportment - this one was neither a diplomat, nor a simple troop leader either. "Vedray, stand guard. I'll see what I can find out."

            He came over to shut down the security field, then reactivate it as soon as Melset had entered the cubicle.

            The Vorta and the Cardassian considered one another in silence until Melset decided to begin the conversation, "What are you doing here? Where are your Jem'Hadar? We found no one else on that ship of yours. Were they killed trying to eliminate as many Cardassian citizens as possible?" Her voice was harsh with suppressed anger.

            The Vorta's eyes briefly grew distant as she said with an undertone of sorrow, "My First had to eliminate them as the supply of White was used up, then terminated himself. They would have gone on a rampage, killing everyone they met, and finally attacking each other."

            "But before that, you would have been their victim as well, possibly their first victim. You were mainly concerned with saving your own hide. Don't pretend concern for _us - __we were slated for mass execution by the Dominion in retribution for Damar's rebellion," was Melset's reaction._

            The Vorta replied unhesitatingly, "My assignment was to provide logistic support, keep the supply lines open. I was not involved in any military operations apart from this. The reason I was originally activated was to be a scientist, a biochemist, not a strategist or troop leader."

            "Then why weren't you in a laboratory somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant, creating a most effective pathogen or poison to annihilate us once and for all?" was Melset's openly sneering query. "The Dominion had some quite potent pathogens at their disposal. As far as I have heard, they could infect a wide range of species."

            The Vorta briefly showed the apprehension she felt at recognizing the Cardassian's carefully-suppressed resentment, then replied, "With the closing of the Wormhole, the loss of over 2500 ships with their Jem'Hadar and Vorta, followed by the casualties during the final conflict, there was too great a reduction in available manpower, so the Founders, in their infinite wisdom, recalled all the Vorta available to take over the roles of those who had been eliminated."

            Melset nodded once, accepting the explanation - this procedure had been normal routine whenever there was a shortage of personnel after a conflict; she herself as well as other officers had been called upon to take over duties that were not within their normal responsibilities. This applied to Vars, Glinns and even Guls without exception. She had once spent a month's worth of shifts at communications after a disastrous conflict, periodically handing over command to Major Tepek and Glinn Masok. "Why did you land here?"

            "At withdrawal, I was caught between the lines, cut off from the others in our convoy and forced off route. My ship was hit, disabled, forcing me to land on the nearest available planet, which happened to be Cardassia Prime. I deemed it best to stay in hiding long enough to be picked up by another Dominion ship."

            "And that ship never came, because the war had already been lost..." Melset waited again in silence, considering the Vorta facing her. When she saw Lakeena slowly raise a hand to her jawline, she only said, "Ah no, Vorta, you will not escape so easily. I want you alive. Do you think I have kept you out of human hands only to have you activate your termination implant? You are a valuable element of my plan. Of course, if you insist on trying, I can have you sedated until you arrive on Starbase 27."

            The Vorta reacted with a surprised glance but did not reply, wondering how her captor had recognized just what she had been intending, then remembered the incident with Weyoun, 6th incarnation. No doubt details had spread throughout Cardassian and Federation military circles.

            "We have found and extradited whatever was left of your personnel after being notified the Dominion has completely withdrawn and returned to the Gamma Quadrant where it belongs. Its goal now is to try establish a less aggressive system - the Founders have learned via Odo that Solids are not seeking their destruction. The Union of your peoples is still in effect, but there will be no more expansionist wars, no more conflicts. Due to the losses you have mentioned, the Vorta gene pool has been drastically reduced, especially since your cloning facilities in one of our own systems were eliminated together with its supply of individual genomes. Every single Vorta still alive will be needed to increase and ensure the diversity of your existing population. As far as I know, the Dominion is restructuring its hierarchy of peoples; it will continue to exist as too many interdependencies had been created to let it fall apart without effectively committing another genocide. Those were the terms of the treaty. The Federation is hoping for peaceful cooperation at some time in the future."

            "How do you know that?" was the incredulous reaction.

            "While I was still on Earth the terms of the treaty were transmitted as part of the celebration at the end of the war. As to you, Vorta, I want to see you sent back to your own world." For some moments, Melset considered that what she was doing was possibly unwise, but then she added, "As a biochemist, you will be essential to your own rebuilding, in the same way every Cardassian is needed on my own world." She bit her lips to suppress a surge of anger, then called out to Vedray who immediately came over from where he had been standing guard at the door to the shuttle.

            "Vedray, please contact Terok'Nor, and request Security Chief Remosi, then link up to the Starship that is presently in orbit." The young male left immediately. Getting up to leave, Melset once again addressed the Vorta. "One more thing, what is your name? I want to put a face to one individual of a mass; this will make my own demand more effective than if I only say 'I have captured a Vorta'."

            "I am Lakeena, second incarnation." The Vorta looked up to meet the Cardassian's eyes, "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. "Your subordinates would have preferred to burn down the shelter with me inside, and the human, you kept him away, too."

            "Three factors, Lakeena." Melset leaned against the wall, enjoying herself as she explained, "First of all, there is the parallel to our own situation; second, you were not involved in the slaughter of Cardassians. Moreover, you will be important for your own people as a bearer of information and possibly useful genetic material. Then, the third factor: no doubt you have been told some interesting details on _what Cardassians do to their prisoners. We do have a rather negative reputation in that respect, deservedly so, according to Federation concepts, so this act will surprise the humans into compliance."_

            "Ah, I understand," a tentative smile from the Vorta who relaxed perceptibly. Manipulation and scheming was something she could well understand. That was why her people were so successful in what they did: small, harmless-looking, often attractive, with a wide range of facial expressions that were identical to those of most species of the Alpha Quadrant. Due to this, there was not the immediate distrust another species, such as the warlike Jem'Hadar or the Founders themselves would have elicited.

            Vedray called over to report, "Gul Melset, the link to Terok'Nor has been established, and I have transmitted your request to Commander Johnston. He will notify you as soon as he has patched it through."

            "Good, this gives me some time." She went out to the communications area and saw Chief Remosi on screen, a tall, dark-eyed, dark-skinned Bajoran who, in the beginning, had cooperated with her reluctantly. "Remosi here."

            "Mr Remosi, to make it brief, my request is the following: I have one prisoner, a Vorta, Lakeena, whom I want accompanied to Starbase 27 for debriefing, then returned to her homeworld. Is Nivra Naphtal available?"

            He looked away to check the duty roster, "Wait a moment... Yes, I can free him for the time necessary to effect transit."

            "Good. One of the human officers tried to take my prisoner; I gave her my word she would not be handed over to Federation personnel without a security detail. Once I return, I will give you my exact reasons in person." She barely kept from smiling in amusement at seeing his curiosity.

            "Nivra will be waiting to go on board when the Garonne docks." Remosi waited for some moments, then inquired, "Is there something else I should see to?"

            "No, Chief Remosi, that will be all. I'll speak to you when I return to DS9."

            In the meantime, the captain of the Starship, Patricks, had been notified by Johnston and contacted Melset, "You are Gul Melset?" His intonation barely concealed dislike as he coldly stared out at her from the screen. She had been on his ship before, accompanied by three Bajorans; that had made no difference. His reservations were undeniable.

            "Yes. And I thank you for making the time to listen to my request." She opted for ignoring the near-rudeness of his intonation.

            "I didn't have to _make it. We are beaming down the remaining supplies and effecting some minor repairs onworld and up here; we should be done in another two days. How can I help you?" He gazed at her from the screen with the usual attitude of suspicious observation._

            After giving a brief explanation of procedure, Melset saw the Captain stare at her in surprise, ready to refuse, but after a short discussion with another officer in the background, he turned back to her and said with some reluctance. "Request granted. As she was, according to your statement and as has just been corroborated by Commander Thompson, non-combat, non-diplomatic personnel, the procedure is acceptable, as is her being accompanied by the Bajoran security officer you have requested come aboard when we dock at DS9. We'll be leaving orbit on schedule, so contact us when you are ready to beam up. Your shuttle will be transported back to the station."

            "Thank you; that will be most helpful. You are exceedingly kind, Captain Patricks. Time is a luxury most of us do not have at present," was the response.

            "Good, rendezvous with us in 36 hours. Quarters have been arranged for you for the time of transit. Patricks out."

++++++++++++++

            It was five weeks later when the Security Chief of DS9 received a notification from Ops. "Kira here. Incoming message from Cardassia Prime. Chief Remosi, can you take it? It is Gul Masok, one of Melset's former officers. He seems perturbed, to put it mildly."

            Remosi replied, "Put it through. Do you know what this is all about?" Transmissions from Cardassia were still a source of concern for him.

            "No. I'll record the transmission in any case. You never know. Gul Masok does sound very concerned, though, and wanted to contact us first before referring the matter on to Starfleet." Kira added thoughtfully, "To judge by what Melset has told me, their suspicion that their protests are not considered with the same interest as those of other populations involved in reconstruction seems justified."

            Within moments, the connection was established. "Gul Masok here. I am speaking to Chief Remosi on Terok'Nor?" The Cardassian officer stared at the image of the Bajoran whom he saw on his screen.

            _Someone should inform them that this name is offensive to us. But - this is not the time. "Yes." The Bajoran waited, wondering what made the message so critical. It was obvious something serious was happening, especially as there wasn't the usual unwilling hesitation or distrust Cardassians usually showed when finding themselves obliged to give a Bajoran information meant for a Cardassian._

            Stressing each word, Gul Masok said slowly, "It has come to my attention that deliveries to our worlds are being abstracted. We now have secured sufficient evidence. Apparently, one of the perpetrators was disturbed and left his work - together with a partially removed SFHS emblem and a scanner used to forge cargo manifests. In other cases, goods have been removed from their containers and subsequently replaced by elements which are either damaged or unusable. I can assure you that this is not some fabrication by Cardassians as one of the humans involved in repartition originally suspected, but, regrettably, an established fact. I am transmitting the details we have gathered to your terminal and request they be transmitted to Ops prior to being relayed to Starfleet when we have further information."

            _I can only hope it is not Bajorans who are responsible. Remosi was disquieted. He had no love for Cardassians, far from it, but any such actions would be a violation of their own precepts as laid down by the Prophets; however, there were always individuals who ignored them whenever it suited their purposes, maintaining that there were exceptions to __every rule. Chief of Security Remosi replied, "Thank you for the notification, Gul Masok. The details will be passed on to the various branches of SFHS in the sector - under guise of a Bajoran protest." As an afterthought he added, "I have worked with representatives of your committee long enough to know you are giving the facts as they are."_

            "We have already seen to that, but _your alert should show beyond a doubt that the problem is serious." The Cardassian official on the screen looked concerned, even worried, "Especially as it is a __Bajoran who substantiates the claim." After a moment, he added, "It would appear you were uninformed. This is no accusation of your people, but I hope the matter can be resolved before any unfounded suspicion destroys what is being established."_

            Remembering how the same occurrence had made waves in the case of aid to the Bajorans, Remosi nodded. For a moment he considered that who was being victimized should make no difference in reaction. He looked up at seeing two Cardassians enter his office and remain just inside the door, waiting silently. "I assure you the protest will be expedited immediately. Remosi out."

            "Chief Remosi, do you have the time? It is a matter of some... sensitivity." Bertos tried to modify the arrogance of his voice and bearing. "Our suspicions concerning deliveries have finally been given support by evidence. We have been contacted by Gul Ertan."

            "There _have been rumours..." The security chief said carefully, watching the two Cardassians who had asked to see him. "Gul Masok was just notifying me about the same matter when you arrived." His inflection showed an undertone of disgust when he specified, "Theft of humanitarian deliveries destined for the Cardassian Union."_

            The Cardassians remained silent, then quickly exchanged glances before one of them stated with a low hiss, "Then it is as we have suspected. A number of deliveries have been diverted to line some individuals' pockets. Gul Madred noticed it some weeks ago - cargo manifests had been manipulated, but there was no way of proving it. We have been receiving only a fraction of what we had been assured would arrive, which is but very little anyway. At times, it appears as though the goods have been replaced by defective articles that can only be discarded on the spot." The officer waited briefly, choosing his words, "From what I have been told by Gul Melset and others involved, a number of humans resent we are getting even the little accorded us."

            "Exactly what Gul Masok has just stated. That something of the kind should happen is outrageous. I shall notify my superiors and request they increase security at the various depots..." he handed the padd with the list to Bertos. "At your end, transmit the lists of what you receive to this terminal. I will see to its immediate transmission." The Bajoran's disgust at these incidents was undeniable.

            Bertos produced a Cardassian padd, "Chief Remosi, we can already offer you this. This contains the data from the third month after the collapse of the Alliance up to and including last week. The Bajoran association onworld has checked their manifests against what was transferred and what has arrived. I have already received details. You should be pleased to hear the leak is not on Bajor. It would have been all too easy to suspect those who had been victims of the Occupation; Shakaar's office gave us this information - a reliable source, according to Gul Melset..."

            The Bajoran officer's relief was immediate and honest, "The Prophets be thanked!" With a sigh, the Security Chief got up, "_Now to tell Melset and Andrews." Bertos could see the Bajoran was dreading the prospect in spite of having already seen and cooperated with the staff of SFHS more often. As all of his people, he still felt wary of Cardassians after his planet's experiences with them during the Occupation. Remosi had immediately recognized that Melset respected and willingly associated with his people, but the instinctive reaction at seeing a Cardassian remained. He was very glad he was not obliged to admit to her and the others that his own people was involved in the thefts._

            Bertos hesitated, then said, "If you wish, Chief Remosi, I can do so, especially as I have to pass on some information to Melset anyway; I know you do not feel entirely comfortable around us, in spite of your trying to hide it."

            The Bajoran looked at him in surprise and embarrassment, "It is kind of you to offer to spare me having to pass on bad news, but I did volunteer. As to working with Cardassians, I have to overcome the problem on my own. You are, after all, trying to overcome your own distrust and resentment of us." _Not that yours is in any way justified. He pushed back his chair, rose and went over to join the Cardassians. "I'll come with you. We may as well do this together."_

+++++++++++

            In the meantime, Melset was surprised to see Selon come into her office. "You are back! But..," she checked the personnel roster, "You had four more weeks left to you. Has something happened?" she asked, concerned.

            "No, everything is all right. My wife and children are staying with our friends until I return." The Bajoran's annoyance was evident, "There is an unpleasant detail about which I wanted to tell you in person. That anyone could do something like this is inconceivable to me." It was obvious he was uncertain of how to tell her about his discovery.

            "Then it must be very serious indeed. Come on in and give me the news." Melset closed the door to her office which normally was always open, in accordance with her people's custom of observing everything that was going on. "Sit down. To judge by your expression it must be very disturbing."

            "We made a side-trip to a colony world just outside the former demilitarised zone as we had planned to visit my nephew who lives there." He took a deep breath, "We went into some shops to look around - goods that had had the SFHS symbol removed were being offered for sale, and openly, too. As I am Bajoran and it is known that Bajorans hate Cardassians, there was no attempt to deny the provenance of the merchandise, only the words, 'what do they need this for?' Jerod Nerbor managed to find out that these goods were delivered via a human merchant who had acquired them from yet another source. Gul Melset, I _know I was not authorized to do this, but I thought a Bajoran's protest would carry more weight, thus bypassed your office. Gart, a Ferengi you know, joined me in the note of protest to Starfleet." He shook his head, amused in spite of himself. "I quote: 'They say how moral they are, consider our Rules and our ways with outrage, and here they are doing the same things we would do!' He insisted on signing the protest."_

            At remembering Gart's and Kelgan's visits on Earth, Melset had to suppress amusement. At times, they had more than slightly unnerved the human staff with their persistence in trying to establish business contacts; their show of disappointment at not succeeding had always been worth seeing.

            "Selon, you _know you have the authority; I may be Cardassian and am used to respecting the chain of command; however, this is not a military organisation, so the usual channels not in effect in this case. Like this, as individuals working for a common goal, we can accomplish much more. You should know I trust you implicitly." Selon opened the door again, then went back to Melset in order to discuss the interviews that had been effected with four potential employees._

            Both of them looked up at seeing the group enter and stand waiting in the main room, watching the activity around them. In spite of the wide range of work, everything was running smoothly, repartition of goods was determined according to need and the agency's projections, regardless of the worlds' affiliations or staff members' personal preferences. "Seems there's trouble," was Melset's comment at seeing the expressions of the three people.

            Remosi, Bertos and Roval knew everyone was working on a tight schedule, so stayed where they were, waiting patiently. There was always unceasing activity in that department. Glancing over into the office, they saw Melset look up, see them, then quickly talk to Selon. The Bajoran went out to meet them, saying, "We've finished; sorry to have kept you waiting. Can I help you?"

            It was Chief Remosi who stated the request. "Yes. We have to speak either with Gul Melset, Andrews or you. The matter is of some... sensitivity." He again looked over to the office and saw the Cardassian speak into the commlink before turning to a computer array to input more details, respectively open contact between the speaker and another office.

            "She should have the time. If you wait a moment?" He went back in and they heard a rapid exchange in Bajoran. Selon returned. "She'll be with you at once. Excuse me, but I have to take care of a delivery." Selon went into one of the other offices and sat down at a terminal.

            "Mr Remosi, Bertos and Roval, can I help you?"

            He turned to see the Cardassian female standing in the door. "Yes. Do you have a minute, Gul Melset? We have a matter of some importance on which we have to inform you."

            "Of course. Come in. There is no need to wait. I can make the time." Without another word, Melset went into the ready room and sat down, waiting. Bertos first gave her his information - good news, seemingly, as she smiled very slightly. Moments later she addressed the Security Chief. "Mr Remosi, I fear I already know what you have to report. Gul Madred, Garak and Natíma notified me about the problem some days ago and that you were to be informed as well. I trust you have begun inquiries?" Her voice was neutral and calm.

            "Yes, and we can already assure you that, fortunately, no Bajorans are involved in this affair. Guls Madred, Masok and Torel have established the disparities; I will expedite a copy of their and our findings to the SFHS Centre on Earth for the agency to double-check prior to tracing the deliveries. The findings have also been registered on the main computer. Security will be stepped up."

            As if to herself, she said, "I should not be surprised, after having heard some of the comments. If this had not occurred, it would have been quite unusual."

            His reply was a questioning glance, especially when he saw the renewed tension of Bertos and his colleague.

            Melset's question was incredulous. "You haven't heard what is being said? Then you have met _very kind people indeed! 'Why help the Cardies? So brutal a people, with no sense of decency, which has committed the most inconceivable atrocities without the least compunction, should be left to cope on their own, especially after having waged such a destructive war in a quest for control of the Quadrant.' And __that is one of the harmless statements." Melset shrugged, "For many, each delivery to Cardassia is one delivery too many." Resignedly, she added, "That Alliance should never have been created. The one who negotiated it will be remembered as the most infamous traitor in the history of our Union."_

            Recognizing that Melset was disguising her shock at the extent of the 'diversions', the Security Chief waited for a few moments before stating, "The scope of assistance was established by a commission, thus there can be no excuse for these illegal proceedings. Bertos and I have received respectively found enough details to make it possible to trace the instigators, bring them to justice and determine the stations and freighters which effected the illicit beamouts."

            "Reminds me of what happened after the Klingon invasion, the theft of those replicators by the Maquis. Edington even justified the abstraction with 'the Federation is hoping the Cardassians will ask for admission if they are given assistance'. He despised the, as he considered them, 'insidious policies of the Federation, this organisation's kindness, helpfulness, readiness to forgive and forget. For him it was a ploy to recruit new members." Melset looked at him directly. "Mr Remosi, this is a private comment, but I respect you for the fact you are trying to overcome your justified resentment towards my people. For that I am deeply thankful, as well as your acceding to my request for a member of your personnel five days ago. Delios and my Bajoran friends gave me some information about your own province's experiences with our forces."

            Surprised, he could only stare at her before saying, "What happened was evil, but we have to learn to see beyond the propaganda, the time of the Occupation. See the people, not the enemies." _How to do that... After six decades of occupation, the most horrendous kind of suppression and terror imaginable..._

            It seemed she recognized what he was thinking. "It _is difficult. I spent a year on Bajor after proposing Bajor become an ally; I thought that so determined a resistance could only be offered by a strong people. That concept was deemed treasonous... After interrogation I was left near a village that harboured résistance fighters to be killed by them... They let me live, although most of them questioned the wisdom of showing compassion for an enemy. What I saw and experienced while there showed me the truth about your people. We, too, have to reconsider our own perceptions of those who have come to help us, and lay aside the differences," she replied. "Now, I have already discussed the matter with Federation representatives on Terok'Nor and the other Bajorans, contacted Deep Space 27 and 26, the depot on Celtris 1. They have begun putting tracers on the deliveries to our worlds. The fact they will be transferred to one central depot for repartition will simplify matters. Within four weeks we should have the first results. Private initiatives have contracted with our own agencies to cut down on the number of stations between the supplies' origin and their destination. Fortunately, deliveries to other recipient worlds have not been touched."_

            "Should we have the results of the examinations transmitted directly to your offices?"

            "It may be a lengthy process, so updates every week should suffice. I can only hope that the problem will be resolved as soon as possible. And, one more thing, see to it that none of this is spread, neither on the station, nor on Cardassia Prime, nor to any of the branches of the repartition centres, lest those involved be warned and cease operations for the duration, only to take up illicit operations as soon as vigilance has diminished."

            "The only ones who know at present is SFHS, the main depots, this branch and your contacts onworld. They have, by the way, stated the same request," was Remosi's reply. "I fear it may well turn out to be a mixed group of instigators. There were quite a few comments on the wisdom of helping your people, and they did not come from representatives of one population alone."

            Melset inclined her head in resignation. _Calm acceptance should be best - any sign of anger or outrage will immediately evoke the image of the Arrogant Cardassian. Her voice low, strained, she said, as if to herself, "As hard as it is to admit to the facts, Chief Remosi, remember how many peoples suffered under our incursions. Whoever says all of the atrocities and destruction committed in the course of the Dominion War, or past events, should be totally forgiven and forgotten is naive. This person lacks understanding for the victims' view of the situation, and no doubt has never suffered from any form of suppression or terror. That makes it all to easy to judge and tell the victims to 'give up their hatred and resentment.' We were the aggressors, that is undeniable."_

            Bertos recognized Melset's tactic and added, "Indeed. Chief Remosi, how do you think we ourselves consider the Klingons? When we heard about Melset's friends in the Empire who were offering transport, we thought she had been re-educated without her knowing it to make her people welcome their most bitter enemies."

            Chief Remosi nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to wait for more information."

            Another message came in and, their purpose fulfilled, the three went back out to their respective stations. All that could be done now was to wait and observe, respectively to follow any leads that could help find those responsible.

            Some hours later, Melset contacted Garak. "Melset here. I have to discuss a matter of some urgency with you." She made a barely noticeable gesture signifying the message was for him alone.

            Garak effected the necessary modifications. "Let me guess. You have just received information on the fact that goods are being liberated. Natíma, Madred and I have been registering this fact for some time already, and Gul Masok has obtained the first leads. We thought it best to keep the news to ourselves until we were totally sure." His manner was tense as he added, "We have to formulate our protest very carefully and, at the same time, present as much data as possible. I take it you have some details to pass on?"

            She nodded. "Selon, Remosi and Bertos have already provided me with facts. Transmitting." Melset remained silent for some moments until Garak notified her that the data had arrived. "Selon and, of all people, one Ferengi, Gart, have already sent a message of protest to SFHS."

            The Cardassian male leaned forward, his voice urgent, "And those people should be the _only individuals and organizations who are informed. Under no circumstances permit that discovery to become public knowledge, for obvious reasons which I need not specify. Garak out."_

****************************

            Within a week, Traglor decided to speak to Melset together with Vedek Levo. To avoid any distraction Zan and Jamín stayed with Nala Kel while the two women went to Melset's quarters. Both of them had noticed a subtle shift in atmosphere in the agency. Cooperation functioned smoothly, but at speaking to Daryn, a new staff member, Traglor had realized something was very wrong. The woman had always been reticent due to her experiences and losses, but now scarcely spoke at all with individuals who were not staff of SFHS, refused to offer any element of information on what was amiss. Quark, too, knew about something, but was not forthcoming, only muttering, "Hew-mons," in a disgusted tone of voice, followed by an unwilling, "Sorry, I only know there is trouble."

            Upon hearing the door chime, Melset opened immediately, "Levo, Traglor, come in! I fear I have neglected the friendship in the past two weeks. At present, we are working multiple shifts until we are accorded more personnel. There have been additional developments that have served to make our work just a little more difficult."

            Levo and Traglor exchanged glances at noticing Melset's expression was distant, so their suspicions were not unfounded. She was very disturbed about something or another. Whatever it was, it was serious.

            Once in the living room, they sat down and she began her account. "Selon and his friends off-world have discovered merchandise openly offered for sale, goods that were destined as aid for Cardassia and its allied worlds. The registration codes were inexpertly removed. That explains why we have not been receiving deliveries in full, in the measure that had been negotiated. Selon, Andrews and a Ferengi contact have sent SFHS an official letter of protest, further copies were expedited to Bajoran Central, subsequently to other depots, alerting their organizers to the developments." She saw Traglor's mounting anger, Levo's suppressed horror, and added, "It does not come as a surprise to me. Indeed, had this not happened, I would have been quite astonished. After meeting a number of those involved in the relief effort in the course of its implementation, I have seen many who really have a sincere interest in helping, even try to give something in addition if they can, and be it some rations, an article of clothing or urgently needed medical supplies. They are kind, concerned, contact friends to organize some more goods. Far more often than you would expect, supplies are beamed down along with the lists; the captains refuse all contact, only wait for the all clear, then depart immediately. The other day, I received an account from Garak; he had filed a protest with Starfleet and the organisers on Starbase 26. It would appear a team held a group of eight Cardassian civilians at phaserpoint, threatening to stun them if they came any closer. At pursuing the matter in detail, it turned out they had been the personnel designated to check the deliveries against the manifest, then oversee transport of the goods to the depot in Locaris Province. These people were _unarmed, more importantly were provided with the required authorization codes which they had been given directly from SFHS. The Federation personnel did not even input the codes for verification - they were __Cardassians ... of whom only the worst can be expected."_

            Traglor inquired, her voice nearly a hiss of anger, "Why aren't Cardassians involved in transport anyway? If we were allowed to participate as equals, this would not be happening. Certainly there is no risk connected with letting a Cardassian freighter take on goods at a Bajoran or Federation depot! And they call _us paranoid! We do not even__ have enough cruisers or weaponry left to present a danger to their precious union of worlds!"_

            The reaction Traglor got did not reflect her own irritation; Melset's reply was calm, as she gave the facts. "The answer is simple, Gul Traglor: Security concerns on the part of the Federation. They know about our, as they describe it, fanatic patriotism and that we would do anything to further Cardassian interests, _especially now. I consider it remarkable that we have been permitted to see to onworld repartition of goods. Of course  we are required to do so in cooperation with their relief agencies, as we are the only ones who know how to deal with our people, but just imagine: __Cardassians on Starbase 26 or 27 moving around freely? Lolà, you should know that Cardies can't be trusted.... Terok'Nor is considered Bajoran territory, or at least neutral ground. If it were not for Chandler's insistence, I would not even be overseeing this branch of SFHS. Remember: I abandoned my post, in essence, a court-martial offence for which he could have had me arrested."_

            With a dismissive gesture, Traglor retorted, "Ah, yes, wasn't Chandler so very generous indeed! Trying to avoid an incident, that was all. Imagine! Arresting a Cardassian who only wanted to go home would have made for quite a negative image. Admiral Chandler did recognize that you had no other choice but to return. _Any Cardassian would have done so. Remember Natíma Lang and her students. The other argument makes no difference. Your team here is multiracial, good propaganda for us, as it were." She did not look away; at some times, she could be remarkably like her half-brother, not giving up until she had the information she wanted._

            Melset briefly hesitated, then admitted to the facts, "According to the terms of my contract, Andrews, Selon or Myssiro have to countersign all my reports, we have to establish them together. Recognize the pattern? Of course, I can ignore the fact and maintain that this is the way we have been trained: to work in units of at least three, observing one another, pooling talents. In this case, however, my three colleagues, all non-Cardassians, are my observers and send off reports about my activities on- and off-station at regular intervals to make sure nothing untoward is happening."

            With a slight, forced smile, Melset added, "Consider our respective careers; especially mine substantiates this attitude of distrust. After my medical discharge, I was a liaison for the Order. Remember the colonies, my "stay" on Starbase 27, my time on Earth, all of the various incidents. Our only motivation was to further Cardassia's interests - the Federation has and had so much! The worst element, though, was the Cardassian-Dominion Alliance. I only hope that the resentment and hatred we are encountering as a result will not make our xenophobia return full force or become even stronger. In our current situation, it would be the end." _And if the other Bajorans knew about the true reason for my stay on their world, I could pack up and leave at once._

            Traglor exchanged glances with Levo, then said, "I do have some good news: a message from a Jonar Vedray; he wanted to tell you that his cousin Gadrin Nadroy is still alive. Vedray has managed to trace him to Varon Province where he and Berak are cooperating with others to establish a government in Tarim Province, push the resettlement efforts in both regions. You may remember that Nadroy left the military when his father died; I was surprised at his doing so, but his younger siblings and his mother needed help when his father was killed in battle. As far as I know, he later worked in weapons research, established quite a reputation for inventiveness."

            Melset smiled with pleasure at the news, "Nadroy and I served aboard Gul Previn's ship and were captured by Federation forces. I told you part of the story when you were still a Var and had been assigned to my ship. I met Vedray while on Cardassia some weeks ago. Remember the Vorta?"

            "Which you insisted on protecting," was Traglor's disgusted reply.

            "She was not stationed on Cardassia. Remember the fact we are being observed very carefully by the Federation personnel involved in the relief effort. The slightest sign of brutality towards a non-Cardassian, even a former enemy, and you can just wait for the report to spread. As a result, a Cardassian befriending a Vorta makes for some additional goodwill," was the sarcastic rejoinder. "When Lakeena heard of the great loss the Vorta population had sustained due to the destruction of the Alpha Quadrant facilities and the final battle, she immediately wanted to return to help the Founders create a new order." Melset added, nearly inaudibly, "I remember my own desperate wish to return to Cardassia, and my gratitude to G'Kathor and N'Kreth for helping me leave Earth... I managed to convince the Commander on Starbase 27 to conduct the debriefing there and then have her taken back to her own world. As expected, the Vorta could not tell much as she was neither involved in negotiations or the war effort. To ensure that there would be no deceit - you know humans cannot be trusted - I sent along Nivra, a Bajoran security officer. He has accompanied her to the Starbase, then back to her world and will give me a full report upon his return."

            "What? You _protected her, saw to it she was accorded safe passage?" Traglor's eyes narrowed in barely suppressed outrage, "Iníki, I can't believe what I'm hearing! You should have vaporized that creature on the spot."_

            "I was quite tempted, believe me, but when I spoke to her, I noticed she was different; a loyal member of the Dominion, yes, but more ... open, greater flexibility of thought." So quietly Traglor wondered whether she had really heard the words, Melset added, "Look at our worlds, at our population... So few are left. You never saw firsthand what Garak and I saw, did you? All you heard were reports or you saw some few visuals. Imagine standing there, surrounded by mountains of rubble, inhaling the smell of death and destruction, realizing all you once knew is gone forever. For Lakeena, too, a way of life has totally vanished, even though the Dominion has not disappeared from the Gamma Quadrant."

            "When Vorta Lakeena came out of that shelter, she looked at me, calm, accepting that being discovered was sure death, yet, there was a brief flicker of fear in her eyes. She later told me she had had to kill her remaining Jem'Hadar for lack of white. Imagine them on the loose! Circumstances are bad enough without them running amok and killing even more of us."

            "Certainly, and the first to die would have been that slimy little Vorta." was the sarcastic reply. Traglor had felt the implied reproach in Melset's voice but chose to ignore it. She had been horrified at the reports which Kira had shown her, yet had never considered participating in the effort in whatever capacity, justifying it with her responsibility to her family.

            Melset saw the contempt in Traglor's eyes and expression. Contempt for her, for her reluctance to kill the Vorta or for the Vorta herself, she could not tell... Melset decided to ignore Traglor's reaction. Seemingly, Levo recognized it too as she touched her arm as if in pleading.

            In silence, Melset considered Traglor for some moments, _We may be friends of long standing, but you are unwilling to consider other factors but those that touch you and your pride as a Cardassian personally. You are still a true representative of our people, in spite of being literally cast adrift after the destruction of all we had lived for, __yet, at the same time, self-centred, unwilling to become actively involved, even in this effort... __What has happened to you in the course of the years? "Garak and I have discussed the matter at length and agreed that it was the best course of action. In that respect, I have always valued the opinion of an Order member. He has had so much offworld experience, I can rely on his judgement."_

            Her voice softer now, Traglor inquired, "Did you ever hear what happened to Major Tepek? You were friends of sorts during your command on the Orissà, not intimate, but mutually supportive. I only know he was reassigned shortly after you transferred command of the Orissà to Gul Torel."

            "...to be replaced by an operative after Torel had requested his recall against my advice." Melset shrugged, "I didn't know what happened to him in spite of inquiring repeatedly, and had only seen him once after I was discharged. According to Garak, he was killed in the Gamma Quadrant, when the joint mission's ships were annihilated. Tepek had skills and knowledge that we could have used now. Garak has activated his contacts to find out what has happened to a number of other people we knew. It no longer matters if they were friends or enemies. We are Cardassians, each and every one of us, thus all past considerations have to cede to the task at hand." Melset decided to address the question that was bothering her, "Gul Traglor, is there any chance you could take on some duty or another, such as helping in organization or even accompanying a transport to Cardassia every now and then? Security is not as it used to be. It would not force you to neglect your obligations to your family, yet everyone can make a difference at this point."

            Traglor did not answer even though she did not avoid Melset's glance either. Levo herself apparently wanted to comment, but decided against it. There would be other occasions. The Vedek had seen and spoken to the wife of the Emissary repeatedly; inside, she was hoping that Traglor would perhaps get into contact with her in spite of her scepticism about Humans in general and in particular humans in connection with Bajoran beliefs. All she said was, "I'll consider it. As to those thefts...."

            Melset interrupted her, saying in an icy tone of voice, "Traglor, only Chief Remosi, Bertos and the organizers on Cardassia Prime, Kira and Shakaar know about what has happened. They have begun inquiries together with SFHS. Under _no circumstances whatsoever should this news be spread, neither here on the station or Bajor, nor on Cardassia Prime to avoid warning the instigators. Quark, who has heard about it from Gart, has also promised to maintain silence; I can trust him to do so - in exchange for a business opportunity I have managed to secure for him." She turned to Levo, and said gently, "Vedek Levo, this one detail is very positive and corroborates my opinion of your people: no Bajorans are or have been involved. Remosi was very glad to hear about that, as were Kira and her associates."_

            Once again she addressed Traglor, "I know _you would have acted differently in the Vorta incident, but consider that I have to think of our image. One Cardassian is inevitably seen as a reflection of Cardassians as a whole. Always bear this in mind before judging my actions, especially in our current situation."_

            Traglor only shrugged; she knew what her friend was doing whatever she could to see to Cardassia's interests together with her associates on- and offworld. What admittedly had irritated her from the beginning of their friendship on was Melset's unpredictability, at times even protecting an enemy or seeming to do so to obtain the results she wanted. There was no recognizable pattern; this had often proved advantageous, leading her superiors and associates to tolerate her actions which at times ran counter to Cardassian expectations. Traglor opted for reconciliation. "Remember Kallutzke?"

            "Indeed. The Vorta may fulfil much the same purpose as he did, and as did Danilo Herven, an incident I never told you about. Perhaps I will, one day." With a sigh, she said, "I have to return to duty."

            Together, the three rose and left, each to her own area.

****************

            Roughly a month later, Gul Madred contacted Melset in her offices and reported, his voice reflecting his satisfaction. "I am pleased to notify you that the leak has been traced and the elements caught in the act, subsequently arrested together with their co-conspirators. They have already been taken to Starbase 25 where their trial will take place. No interrogation was necessary. The confessions recorded in the course of pretrial investigations are comprehensive and detailed. Unfortunately, we were unable to convince the authorities to have the trial on Cardassia Prime, even though we are the injured party. As a gesture of reconciliation the chief organizers have been invited to attend the trial. That means there will be the twelve of us. I have already established a team to take over our respective duties for the necessary time."

            _Finally! I never did expect the Federation to manage so rapidly! "Who exactly was involved?" Melset leaned forward, barely dissimulating anxiety._

            "Quite an assorted group. Four Vulcans, about fifteen humans, three Betazoids, even two or three unjoined Trill who, in various depots, 'misdirected' the goods to interested traders. Those, too, confessed at once, hoping for milder sentences in return for their information," Madred stated contemptuously. "Even if not, there would have been no interrogation as we know it, only the hope they 'would see the error of their deeds and genuinely regret them.'"

            "The Starbase is too far off to be accessible by runabout or even a shuttle," Melset commented pensively. "It would seem they are trying to keep us at a distance, possibly to conceal some facts."

            The older Order member commented smugly, "Not at all. When I mentioned this suspicion, there was some shocked denial followed by a frantic search for alternatives. You will be satisfied to know that Gul Torel has cleared the question of transportation with Starfleet Headquarters. We will be taken there on his cruiser." Madred gave the slightest hint of a smile, "Torel maintains you might appreciate traveling and staying on the Orissà." He pressed some buttons to make it impossible to record what he was going to say next and to understand Melset's comments; his expression indicated his annoyance at having the transmission disturbed by interference. "Garak has strongly suggested we not accept the quarters offered us on the Starbase, only observe the trial, and possibly have some meals in the Starbase's lounge. We will be departing ten days from now. Do you have any suggestions?"

            "Yes. The militaries among us should under no circumstances wear uniforms, but rather civilian clothing, I should suggest items taken from the deliveries; from the _faulty deliveries." With a barely recognizable sneer, she continued, "Those items are indescribable, to put it mildly. It may also be commendable to seem conciliatory, show no resentment, no anger, only resignation and astonishment that the Federation could have people capable of stealing from those who are in need. Once we have gone aboard, I have a suggestion to make as to the sentence. I have been told that, under circumstances, Federation law permits the injured party to make a suggestion, provided it is not vindictive or a typically Cardassian sentence."_

            "Finally. The malfunction is over! You were saying?"

            Her expression shifted to greatest pleasure as she exclaimed, "This _is most kind of the Federation to agree to this procedure, and to even let us participate as observers, come with our own transport. They __are true to their word."_

            "Indeed. It seems our own propaganda has not always been correct, leading to our misjudging this union of planets. Their members are far more benevolent than we ever thought. Madred out."

            The door to her office slid open soundlessly to admit Myssiro. "I have heard there is news on the problem?"

            "Yes. The group has been apprehended, evidence secured, they even confessed immediately, for obvious reasons. We have been invited to attend the trial. The fact that no Bajorans were involved is a very positive element. Of course, that we knew from the start."

            Myssiro said, "By the time you return, Nivra will have arrived. He contacted me some hours ago to inform me that debriefing has been concluded, the Vorta presently on her way back to the Gamma Quadrant, still accompanied by him. Nivra wants to assure you there were no attempts made to subvert the agreement you had with the Captain and the commander of Starbase 27."

*****************

            "Incoming message. Gul Melset, report to Ops."

            She quickly reached for her duffle which she had prepared and stored in her office to ensure immediate departure. "Selon and Andrews, you know what has to be done. I will be back in roughly two weeks." The two men did not reply, only quietly took over while Melset went to accept the message.

            "Gul Torel, commander of the Orissà. We are ready to take you aboard, Gul Melset. The other observers are on board; we can depart within the hour."

            Daryn accompanied her to the transporter bay and at rematerializing on the Orissà, Melset stepped down from the pad. Gul Torel, who had operated the transporter, was waiting to greet her. "Welcome aboard, Gul Melset. I'll take you to your quarters. The organizers will meet in two hours."

            As they walked along the corridors, she looked around carefully. Everything was as she remembered, all signs of damage had been repaired, modifications effected in some areas. Torel informed her, "Each single one of the surveillance devices is still functioning - they have proved invaluable in the years since your departure." He briefly hesitated, then decided to inquire, "Do you have any news on Major Tepek?"

            "Yes, I was hoping to see him in the course of one of my tours on Cardassia, but Garak found out that he was killed in the Gamma Quadrant. At present, Garak and Madred are trying to trace various agents with whom we had cooperated. A list of surviving officers has already been made accessible to all of us. But those agents! Their skills would be exceedingly useful at present." She did not mention the fact that Torel had requested Tepek be recalled.

            "I can show you that list, Gul Melset." With that they had arrived at the door to her former quarters, and Torel activated the door. Your quarters, Gul. I trust you remember them?"

            She looked around and smiled. "Yes. Hopefully my own listening devices have not been removed either?"

            A laugh was the answer. " "I would never have considered that. They ensured safety for all of us." Torel hesitated a moment, then added, "I have had your and Garak's quarters connected."

            "Thank you, Gul Torel." With that the door slid shut. _How much has happened since that time, and so little of it good.... Melset settled on the bunk to reread the notes on the padd for further information until she was called to join the others. __With some planning, Elim and I might even be able to spend some time together... Their meetings were but infrequent, mainly determined by duty and cooperation. Downtime was as yet out of the question as long as the situation on Cardassia showed no marked improvement. It was an accepted fact - personal wishes had always ceded to duty for individuals and for society as a whole._

            The group of 12 Cardassians met in the Officers' Mess to discuss some final details. _We do appear a most disadvantaged group, was Melset's thought. To judge by the glances they had got, this had also occurred to the others, including the members of the crew they had encountered. "Our appearance should make quite an impression - we look even worse than Bajoran refugees," was Natíma's comment as she smoothed out a dress that was several sizes too large for her. The others looked no better; even Garak's outfit was far from elegant. When he had entered their quarters, he had been trying to pull his jacket into at least a semblance of civilized style._

            Exchanging glances with Melset, Suvion commented, "These_ are articles that were used to replace the donations of clothing originally meant for us. I once saw the home of a human colonist. Would you believe each person had masses of clothing, all imaginable luxuries? They could even afford to dispose of objects that had developed the slightest flaw."_

            "The fewest Federation members know just how our situation is; it is dire, there is no denying that, but we did get more out of the buildings that had not burned than we would have believed, even though all commodities are at a minimum. Then, too, we are good at improvising," Lako said quietly.

            Gul Torel added, "Gul Melset, your suggestion to avoid appearing in uniform, which would reawaken certain recollections makes sense, as does this semblance of great poverty and the behavioural patterns you have suggested. Yet, look at our militaries." What he meant to say was clear. The uniforms they wore were clean but showed marked signs of wear. Otherwise, too, anyone could recognize personnel was managing with the bare minimum of food and rest.

            The discussion concerning further details of comportment and statements to be given to possible representatives of news agencies and the lawyers took some more hours, then those members of the group who had belonged to the military were assigned duties for the time of transit, a custom that had been preserved from the beginning onwards.

*****************

            Transferral to the Base was uneventful so that they arrived at Starbase 25 on schedule. Before beamdown, Torel stated, "Your quarters will be reserved for you, as requested. The code for beamup is the same as it was when I took you aboard. We have been offered access to drydock to effect some additional repairs for which we no longer have the means. A Commander Hartmann made the suggestion to the Commander of this base, saying that it would be compensation of sorts." He gave everyone a wrist communicator, then a Var came to accompany them to the transporter bay.

            Garak had seen the flicker of astonishment in Melset's eyes, and, curious, inquired. "You seemed surprised? At what?"

            "The name of that commander. When I was taken prisoner at the beginning of my career, one of the guards onboard the Federation cruiser was named Hartmann. He was strongly anti-Cardassian, but at the same time, interested in our people and culture. It is irrelevant for our present situation, however."

            She felt Garak quickly touch her waist when he replied, "By no means, my dear Iníki. If he indeed _is that officer, it may be quite useful. Perhaps I can find a way to get that information."_

            Melset did not answer. Hartmann's roughness had not shown the desire to 'hurt a Cardie' as had that of his comrade Mertens. The suggestion would be in keeping with the impression she had had of him: a Federation citizen who was willing to give even an enemy the benefit of the doubt in spite of his aversion unless convinced otherwise.

            At beamdown, the station Commander was already waiting for them. "I'm Commander Franklin. Welcome to Starbase 25. Unfortunately, the occasion for our meeting is rather unpleasant; I have been given leave to express my regrets for the incident. Hopefully a quick resolution will discourage any further attempts at sabotaging our cooperation and create a basis for friendlier relationships."

            Natíma had been chosen as their group's spokesperson as she had found refuge on a Federation world after Garak had helped her escape. "We are most gratified the individuals involved in this affair have been found. The provisional government maintains it would have been better to have this process on Cardassia Prime, but in our present situation, security concerns... Still, we have been assured that justice will be served." She let her voice trail off uncertainly.

            "I can assure you that this will be the case. If we were to allow such occurrences to go unpunished, we would appear little better than Ferengi usurers. The assistance is an established fact, not one to be determined by any one person's like or dislike of a group. The first session will take place tomorrow morning at this time." He waited briefly, then offered, "Feel free to make use of the Promenade and look around. You will be given access codes for the replimat and, to offer at least partial compensation, the possibility to acquire some goods you may need for yourselves or immediate family. Clothing, medical supplies, some non-classified technological elements..." The Commander gave each member of the delegation an access code along with a data chip, then called in his aide. "Lt. Smithers, please show our guests the station and the visitor areas as well as the Promenade. They will be allowed to move around freely apart from restricted access areas. Furthermore instruct the quartermaster to send rations to the Orissà." Addressing the Cardassians, he inquired, "How many personnel are currently on board?"

            Gul Torel stated, "Two hundred. The others are onworld, organising reconstruction near the Lesana military base."

            The Cardassians exchanged covert glances at seeing the flicker of shocked surprise in the young human's eyes. Apparently, the Commander had seen it, too. "Smithers, do you have any problems with this order?"

            "No Sir." The human opted for honesty, "I was only startled. That type of cruiser normally has up to six hundred and fifty crew."

            Gul Berak gave a brief, bitter smile, "Lieutenant Smithers, we have to do with a minimum of _everything; all personnel is working double shifts."_

            Commander Franklin repeated, "Remember. They are our _guests, represent their respective agencies on Cardassia; They have been victimized by individuals harbouring misguided thoughts of revenge. For the duration of their stay, they will alternate between this station and their cruiser. Any incidents are to be reported to me at once." He again turned to the Cardassians, "Under circumstances, you may be approached to give interviews. If any questions are too invasive, or offensive, I also ask to be notified. As to the agents themselves, I have verified their credentials and directed them to show them to you prior to posing any questions."_

            It was to Garak to answer, "We agree; however, we demand to be addressed as a group. Our official speakers are either Natíma, myself or Melset who is the head of SFHS on Terok'Nor, The others, Guls Madred, Torel, Masok, Berak, Nadroy, and Suvion are former militaries now heading resettlement and implementation programmes. Lako, Tarin and Yadrik are civilian leaders in the new Detapa Council, branch of reconstruction." Garak waited very briefly, then inquired, "Is it possible to give us access to information on your judicial system as regards trials? Ours is markedly different. We would not want to make any errors that could lead to misunderstandings."

            "I was expecting you to ask just that," With a smile, the Commander gave Garak a padd. "This has all the relevant details."

            With that, the Cardassians left in a silent group. All of them were fully conscious of the fact that the Commander's 'generosity' was most likely due to an advisory from Starfleet, to 'purchase' their willingness to be satisfied with a Federation trial. They also knew that they were being watched every step of the way, exactly as they would have done in the same situation. The only difference was that they, the Cardassians, would have been honest about the reasons for the invitation and the fact surveillance was in effect. The Promenade on that Federation Starbase again reminded Melset of her stay on Earth - the masses of available goods, the number of items that did not belong to the category of 'necessities'... even before the collapse of their Empire, only a fraction of what she saw here had been available on her homeworld, and then only to those who had the highest positions. But this was not important.

            The group went into the lounge, pulled together two tables in front of a large monitor and began reading the information on the padd Garak had been given by the Commander, wondering just how adherence to laws was possible with regulations that stressed individual freedom and self-determination...

*********

            The entire process took just under nine days. There were no delays due to elaborate fact-finding; all concerned had confessed to what they had done. Their arguments had all reflected the same motivations, the only differences being the phrasing used to express them: Why grant assistance to a people that had waged such destructive wars against the Federation, brutally exploited innocent native peoples, with the Bajorans representing the worst example of excesses committed by the Cardassian forces, then entered an alliance with the Dominion in hopes of conquering the entire Alpha Quadrant? It was an established fact that Cardassians were an arrogant, aggressive, intolerant culture, and they would only consider this willingness to render assistance a weakness, an attempt to buy their favour in preparation for the next, inevitable conflict of interests.

            All the while, the Cardassian observers watched, listened, concentrated on every detail, knowing that each of their gestures was being observed. They showed no irritation even when the descriptions of their people given by two of the humans became virulent. All that could be recognized were varying degrees of carefully-hidden shock and distress. Only once did the human audience get for what they had been hoping.

            Stimson, a witness for the Cardassians, had told about what he had seen while onworld, praised their courage and dignity in face of the circumstances, then mentioned Damar's bravery as an example of true patriotism and love for his people. At hearing that, one of the human defendants stated derisively, "Legate Damar, much as reports praise that Cardassian as being the one who helped end the war, was nothing other than an opportunist who saw what would happen and reacted accordingly, showing himself to be as treacherous and unreliable as all of his kind. Had the situation been different, that spoonhead thug would have been all too ready to remain in the alliance negotiated by Gul Dukat, spreading destruction throughout the Quadrant."

            There was a quickly-suppressed cry of distress and outrage from one of the Cardassians, followed by three of them demonstratively getting up to leave. Garak, Melset and Torel had not quite reached the end of the row of seats when Melset quickly whispered to Torel and Garak, "Move slowly, this should be quite interesting. Remember, 'we are all friends here, and everyone's feelings should be respected.'" Garak had gently taken her by the arm, as if offering comfort. He, too, was well aware of what would most likely follow.

            The judge called for silence and addressed the Cardassians before they could depart the room. "I request you stay in spite of what has been said. I call the court's attention to the fact that one of the observers we have invited to witness the trial is Legate Damar's close relative. To her, I want to express my regret for an inexcusable remark on the part of one misguided individual, and ask her not judge us all according to one man."

            With some reluctance, the three accepted the apology and returned to their places. The whispers they could understand showed opinion had shifted in their favour.

            Judge Finnson then continued, "Enough damage has already been done without further contributing to it by derogatory remarks about a man who gave his life for his people's freedom. Mr Czerny, any further statements of this kind will have you fined for contempt of court. Racist remarks have no place here."

            A barely audible comment, this time from Madred, as he leaned towards Melset so that only she could hear him, "It never fails, does it."

            Melset, her head inclined as if she was trying to hide her distress, replied, "Indeed. Remind me to tell you about some of my various experiences in the course of my interaction with humans. They will prove entertaining."

            There were no more incidents, and they followed proceedings with interest - trials were so much different to those in their own system; most of the rituals appeared a waste of time, made procedures seem very inefficient. On Cardassia, this trial would have been concluded in at most a day, together with a public broadcast of the trial proper followed by the execution of the perpetrators. What _did shock the Cardassians was the fact that Federation law insisted on the principle of 'Innocent until proven guilty' in spite of the confessions that had been given. They soon realized that the lawyers for the defendants were trying to explain away their guilt by recounting horrendous experiences with Cardassians in the course of massacres, battle or annexation of territories as well as 'shell-shock' syndrome resurfacing after the renewed conflict. How anyone could __not be held accountable for his or her deeds was puzzling for the Cardassian observers. Every sentient being knew what, according to his culture, constituted right or wrong, in spite of cultural differences.... Still, they refrained from any reactions, but thought with regret of their own, as they considered it, refined judicial system which had been the most effective in the Quadrant, ensuring safety for all members of the Union._

            After the fifth day, they found themselves faced by a number of Federation reporters - they, too got only very subdued answers, short and to the point, perhaps, at most, a description of the situation in the areas of resettlement, the conditions of reconstruction, the immense camps, the incredible poverty, the loss of all independence were included. Lako even expressed understanding for the attitude of those who had stolen the goods as justified resentment, but no one gave replies that could be even remotely indicative of vindictiveness. The only detail stressed by all was concern for their people and the desire to return to Cardassia as quickly as possible to resume duties.

            Back on the Orissà, the group viewed the reports on the process, registering with satisfaction that, for the most part, their ploy was successful. One of the reporters mentioned that, in spite of having been given limitless access to the goods on the station, they had only acquired the most necessary elements, two changes of decent clothing, nutritional supplements and some few electronic goods which would marginally improve their working conditions, had even discussed within the hearing of station personnel whether getting some items for immediate family would not seem like exploiting the kindness of the Commander. During one documentary, the old reports on the end of the Dominion War were shown in excerpts, followed by others on the reconstruction effort, the commentator stressing the courage and willingness to cooperate shown by the various groups, nor did he fail to mention that Bajorans were now involved directly as well. Only one individual stated that there was the possibility that the Cardassians on Starbase 25 were trying to find a way to exact retribution.

            Before the session that was to see pronouncement of the sentence, Garak, Melset and Natíma had discussed an alternative with the prosecutor. It was their suggestion which was to be addressed - but not by the prosecutor; he gestured at the group of Cardassians who were sitting at the front. They had said nothing during the entire week, had not shown any of the arrogance or vindictiveness associated with their kind. Yet they had registered the attention they got - whispered comments, some of which were distinctly in favour of the defendants, but most sympathizing with their situation...

            "One of you, a former military, a veteran of the Border Wars, has made a most interesting suggestion. I would ask you to repeat it to the audience and the court in the same way as you recounted it to me. If you require a translator, it will be placed at your disposal."

            "That will not be necessary." Melset came forward quietly, and stated, in Federation Standard, her voice soft, her entire manner hesitant. "Instead of spending the sentence to be pronounced in a penal colony, I suggest these individuals be given the possibility to make restitution by working alongside us, sharing the hardships we face on a daily basis, and, most importantly, getting to know us as we _really are, directly, unclouded by propaganda or reports which always tend to distort the facts. This would be a humane solution - not unlike those sentences we handed out to punish those guilty of infractions that harmed only groups, but not Cardassia as a whole." She briefly paused, met Garak's and Madred's eyes from across the room, "We can assure you they will at no time be in danger as the general population was not informed about the liberated goods to avoid potential resurgence of hatred - which would be destructive in our present situation. The Order has devised implants that block transporter beams without harming the individual equipped with one. You have calculated the price of the goods, of the trial, of preparatory procedures. We have informed you on our own system and rate of remuneration; the equivalent augmented by a fourth is not excessive." She waited another moment before adding, "Of course, there may be security concerns if those sent to us resent the fact, considering how vulnerable we have become due to the loss of our surveillance systems."_

            With a slight motion of her hands to show she had concluded, Melset went back to her place next to Garak who whispered to her, "Most charming - a non-vindictive Cardassian only interested in establishing mutual understanding." Barely suppressing a grin, he added, "I overheard one comment: '_She was a military? I find that hard to believe! So gentle and conciliatory, not like the murderous Cardies as we were shown in those war reports.'"_

            A low, derisive hiss was the answer he got together with a whisper of, "Whatever works. This seemed the best attitude to adopt. It has served me well more than once."

            The prosecutor again took over, "This suggestion would indeed be far more effective than a prison sentence. The Cardassian who has just spoken spent nearly seven years on Earth, calling the time a most impressive experience, showing her, as she underlined, human striving for ethic and intellectual betterment, with everyone trusted to know his limits in spite of the surprising amount of freedom we have. I quote: 'It was a privilege to be accorded the possibility of seeing the positive elements the Federation has to offer the individual.' When we discussed her proposal, she said that this sentence would have the same effect, teaching the perpetrators how Cardassians are as people, not as an undifferentiated mass of reptilian enemies. She expressed understanding for the remark made about her brother, saying it was a sign of how extensively propaganda had distorted the view of her people."

            With that, the session concluded. "The sentence will be pronounced tomorrow at this time."

            The audience rose to leave. While they were going out, Garak avoided looking at Melset when he whispered, "You are as manipulative as any Vorta." Both he and his companion had had more than their share of experiences with the Federation, only very few of them positive. Yet, he well knew she had planned her revenge carefully. Once they were back on the Orissà, they went to her quarters where he asked, "Which areas do you have in mind?"

            "Provided the court agrees to the suggestion we have developed, they will be separated into groups of three individuals at most and sent to Locaris, Kelan, Tarim, Baryn Provinces and Loo'Wess. They are the worst, don't you agree?" She looked up at him with an expression of mock innocence, "The experience will indeed be invaluable for them: very hard work, little food and rest; they will share crowded domes with Cardassians, be forced to cooperate with them on a daily basis."

**********

            The entire group of defendants were pronounced guilty, much to the carefully-concealed astonishment of the Cardassian observers. In former years, nearly all conflicts between their people and representatives of others had ended with negligible sentences or even verdicts of innocent, respectively the dismissal of charges brought by their people. However, only eleven of the defendants were considered potential candidates for the alternate sentence.

            There would, however, be one marked difference to the sentence suggested by the representatives: Those participating in active compensation would remain under Federation jurisdiction, only be transported onworld, under guard, to work their shifts, then taken back to the brig of a Federation transport during downtime. The procedure was justified by the danger of having them try to flee or, possibly, attempting sabotage as had been hinted by Melset. Gul Madred, in his role of spokesman, accepted the explanation as well as the procedure as such. In fact, those who had agreed to accept this sentence were eight humans, one Vulcan and two of the Trill.

            The Cardassians beamed up to the Orissà immediately after conclusion of the trial, impatient to return to Terok'Nor, respectively their postings in the Union. Outside of meeting periods, Garak and Melset were officially sharing quarters during the time on base and during the return trip. It was a luxury to be together during the little downtime at their disposal, or to have the possibility to plan procedures together, subsequently meeting with the other ten to analyse further details and add alternative suggestions; it saved time - commlinks, even with their conference programme, made everything slightly more complicated.

            Torel notified them that he had been addressed by the station commander to establish whether the cruiser's loading bays were free so that he could take on a load of goods destined for repartition. They were the first instalment of elements meant as reparation for the diversion of intended deliveries. The Station's commander called it a gesture of good faith in the hope of demonstrating that the thefts were being condemned by all who had learned about them. Garak himself had been notified about funds transferred to the Central on Terok'Nor with the purpose of effecting further purchases of basic foods, clothing, machinery and materials for rebuilding. The very fact that the 'liberation' of goods had been committed by Federation citizens had proven a shock for quite a number of authorities, who feared for their Union's image, especially as the first protests had been sent by non-Cardassians.

            When they had returned to the living area of their quarters, Garak followed Melset's glance. She was gazing at the holograph of Loo'Wess, her expression unreadable. He waited, then said gently, "It was splendid, wasn't it?"

            Melset only nodded, remained silent.

            "Now it is a heap of ruins, a nucleus of first new buildings, four resettlement camps.... Normalcy is a long way off. Dukat never seemed to have considered that by entering that Alliance, he was effectively signing the old Cardassia's death warrant..." Again some moments of silence. "When the ceremony was set to celebrate Bajor's application for admission to the United Federation of Planets, the ancient city of B'ahalla was discovered in a vision by Captain Sisko, and subsequently onworld. Remind me to transfer a report to your station when we have returned to our respective postings. Primitive superstition certainly was not but superstition in this case, rather a premonitory vision." Melset turned to face him, met his eyes while he continued his account. "I heard from a Bajoran friend that the Emissary had mentioned seeing a cloud of locusts hovering over the city, then flying to Cardassia. He then, before collapsing in front of the guests and participants, strongly advised against signing the application, fearing that, otherwise, Bajor would be destroyed." His intonation was calm, without the slightest hint of cynism.

            "And if one of the witnesses of this incident had taken it upon himself to warn us, mentioning that vision as evidence for Gul Dukat's lack of foresight and critical evaluation of repercussions while effecting negotiations, we would have refused to take it seriously; neither Gul Dukat nor the Detapa Council would have listened, and certainly not the civilian population, not after the Klingons had devastated our worlds and thrown us back by decades. I did not see the outcome of that invasion firsthand, but heard from my parents and their acquaintances that it was unimaginable, with renewed, widespread starvation, the collapse of the health system complete with a resurgence of epidemics. It was less the destruction, but the disruption of all our networks and public institutions that made it so bad." With a sigh, she admitted, "Only ten years ago, I myself would not have reacted any differently to Sisko's vision. Bajoran culture and religion were objects of derision - any such warning would have been considered an effort to weaken us and bring us down to their level."

            "I know, our pride, our feeling of superiority... We had the greatest culture in the Quadrant, but in achieving the modicum of prosperity we had before the Klingons invaded us, we had to exploit other worlds, enter unions that had us distrustful of our very allies, contemptuous of 'lesser' peoples." Garak added pensively, "Your suggestion was considered treasonous, even though it did make sense. One member of Tain's staff wanted you pronounced guilty and executed for subversion. Tain refused categorically, justifying his decision with the argument that, when you were unconscious and answered questions under influence of drugs, your statements demonstrated your patriotism beyond any doubt."

            "I know of that. Korinas informed me. And yet, we were expected to cooperate and did so while I was on Earth. Personal conflicts are irrelevant in face of duty." Melset picked up a padd as if to resume work, then, with a barely audible hiss, laid it aside. "Elim, there is something I never told you. You recall my mission on Bajor, just before the end of the Occupation... Some months ago, when Vedek Serad came with the second group of Cardassian war orphans who had been left on Bajor, he told me that the reason for my presence on his world had been revealed by a fellow Cardassian in a conversation with Gul Dukat's adjutant at the time. Vedek Serad, Rendon Tevren, Arna Yokim and Malja knew, but kept their knowledge to themselves. They had agreed to do, to let me live with them, gather information, but saw to it that I shared their experiences in full."

            When she again met his glance, Melset saw his expression had become cold, unreadable, his eyes distant. Garak quickly reached out to touch her hand, then got up and left without another word. She stared at the door for some moments after it had slid shut, thinking,_ If this means the end of our relationship, there is nothing I can do but to accept it, unless he suspects someone or another. Without that traitor, my mission would have remained a secret. With a low sigh, she began working on plans for repartition and funding which had become necessary with the new deliveries and financial means they had been allocated. Repartition was always the most difficult element... There was so much need, progress so slow, that whatever they were given was only a drop in the ocean._

            The day before they arrived at Terok'Nor, Garak let himself into Melset's and his quarters as every day after their planning sessions. The past evening, he had spent hours working at a terminal, but had not invited her to view his findings. Now Melset looked up at him, recognized the tension in his attitude. _Elim, you seem to have found out something... She was not mistaken._

            In an uncharacteristic gesture, he took her by the hand and went over to the viewport with her, his expression grim. "Iníki, I have managed to find a file of individual Cardassians who were on Terok'Nor at that time, either posted there, as residents or in transit. The files there were erased on the station proper at withdrawal, but the information was stored in an obscure personnel file on the Orissà. It would appear that cruisers manned by liaisons, of which you were one - were given supplementary information. Gul Torel needed those files as well, as he was a participant in the withdrawal, and we did not want to risk taking on possible Bajoran operatives. I have found the name and rank of the one responsible for the security breach." When she made a move to inquire about the person's identity, he shook his head, "No, Iníki. Under the circumstances, I will not leave it up to you to take revenge; after all, you survived. This matter concerns me alone, and believe me, I shall retaliate at some time or another. To judge by your attitude, it would seem that you have a suspicion in that respect."

            There was no reply, only a slight nod of agreement before both began their tasks. The afternoon and evening were spent with the other organizers, discussing and modifying the projects that could now be realized. The deliveries that could be expected would not make all that much of a difference, but would help a number of people who were as yet without access to assistance, those who were still waiting to be evacuated to one of the larger camps near repartition sites. The next morning she took leave of the others, suppressing the thought that she would have much preferred to continue with them instead of returning to Terok'Nor. Shouldering her duffle, she went slowly through the corridors, indulging in the luxury of recalling the time when this cruiser had still been hers. At reaching a junction, Melset looked upwards and smiled when she saw a barely noticeable mark on the join between the wall and the ceiling. The surveillance device she had installed just above the corner was still in place.

            "Ah, there you are! I thought I had missed you." Melset turned to see Garak come out of the turbolift.

            "No, I was just on my way, and decided to look around. This _was my cruiser, after all. It was quite gratifying to learn the Orissà had come through the battle more or less in one piece."_

            "Gul Torel did not remove a single one of your surveillance devices," Garak stated amusedly. "The few humans allowed on board to effect repairs got a rude surprise when they were warned away from some restricted areas via intercomm and saw no Cardassians nearby." Garak smiled, remembering a conversation he had overheard, "Two young recruits derived quite a bit of entertainment from watching their reactions."

            With that they arrived at the transporter bay. Quickly looking around just outside the door to make sure there were no witnesses, Garak quickly embraced Melset. "Iníki, I'll contact you as soon as we have arrived on Cardassia Prime. You may not know that the teams have begun removing the rubble from around what remains of Obsidian Order Headquarters. That building was exceedingly well protected, so it is just possible that we may make one discovery or the other. I will notify you at the appropriate time - you should be there to witness procedure and take part in registering the finds. You _were a member of the Order."_

            "The Order was a repository of all information, all artefacts that remained from the past of our culture... I had contact with a number of agents before so many of them were killed in the Gamma Quadrant catastrophe. They possessed such a wealth of knowledge; I, for one, always enjoyed their company and was distressed to learn most of them were lost. The destruction of the Obsidian Order was the beginning of the end for us."

            Garak inclined his head in agreement. "And I was kept from annihilating the Founders' sanctuary when we took Odo back to be cured the first time. Worf refused to listen to my warnings; he thought Sisko's and Bashir's lives more important than the safety of the Alpha Quadrant. All of this could have been circumvented... But, what has been done, has been done. Be brave, Iníki." With that, he activated the door, went back to his quarters while Melset beamed down to Terok'Nor. On arriving, she did not bother going to her quarters first, but immediately headed towards the offices of SFHS to find out what had happened within the past three weeks. It was Selon who was in her offices and he welcomed her back, showing her various plans to be countersigned. "As none of these have a deadline, Andrews and I decided to let you see them first for information."

            "Thank you. I shall take over from here." At noticing the Bajoran wait, she said, "Everything went far better than we had dared expect. The perpetrators have been sentenced to make restitution and we have even been given replacement materials and funds in a 'gesture to prove honest regret for the occurrence.' Some of the guilty will be working on Cardassia in areas yet to be chosen in an attempt to improve relationships."

            At seeing her turn to the array of padds, Selon explained, "For the most part, these are resettlement projects, including housing and infrastructure, lists of individuals with much-needed areas of competence who have volunteered to go wherever they are needed. And, in addition, the Bajoran government has given us a DNA scanner which will finally make it possible to establish lists of the victims that have remained unknown and to reunite some families who were separated during the battles and their aftermath. And, this may please you, Rendon Tevren and his associates have traced the children for whom Gul Torel's officers had asked them to search. They are alive and well and, what is mot important, willing to rejoin their fathers."

            Both looked up when Andrews and Daryn entered. "It's back to duty again." Without any hesitation, work was once again initiated, under slightly better circumstances.


End file.
